Du miel pour les mugiwaras
by Sugar-and-Candy
Summary: Une inconnue est repêchée par l'équipage au chapeau de paille peu après leur entrée sur Grand Line, et il semble qu'elle ai de multiples surprises à leur réserver...Petite fic OC pour vous présenter mon personnage qui, j'espère, vous plaira!
1. Collision

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma toute première fic juste pour vous !**  
**Je tiens à préciser que tout ceci ce passe juste après le départ de l'equipage du cap des jumeaux, et comme il fallait bien que j'introduise mon personnage, j'ai été obligée d'inventer une ile intermédiaire avant Wiskey Peak...**  
**Enjoy !**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1 - Collision

Le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon sur Grand Line, baignant la mer d'une teinte rose-orangée. Quelques petits nuages colorés décoraient discrètement le ciel qui devenait chaque minute plus sombre.  
Un calme plat accompagnait ce décor doux et magique, ni vagues ni animaux quelconques ne se faisaient entendre. Un pur moment de relaxation.

C'est pourquoi il semblait difficile de croire qu'une brusque tempête de neige n'aurait surpris personne vivant ici.

Comme par exemple une certaine jeune fille naviguant à bord d'une petite embarcation.

Elle était étendue sur le petit toit du bateau et admirait le spectacle que lui offrait Grand Line, redoutant cependant l'arrivée de la nuit.  
Comme elle était seule à bord, chose qu'elle regrettait maintenant amèrement, elle devait faire une nuit blanche jusqu'à son arrivée le lendemain après-midi sur son ile.  
Elle devrait garder un œil constant sur son cap et faire face au moindre imprévu, chose ô combien fréquente sur cette mer.

Après avoir vérifié pour la énième fois le log pose attaché autour de son cou en guise de pendentif, elle reprit sa contemplation du ciel, non sans avoir poussé un long soupir.  
Elle aurait peut-être dû accepter de la compagnie finalement, mais elle avait encore cru qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir comme une grande, qu'elle n'aurait pas peur.  
Parce que madame voulait tout le temps les défier, ses peurs, même si ça ne marchait jamais car bien sur elle était trop marquée par celles-ci.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle y survivrait.

Encore une vérification du log pose pour constater qu'elle suivait toujours la bonne direction depuis son départ du cap des jumeaux, une heure auparavant.  
Ca n'avait pas été une surprise de voir Laboon se cogner contre Reverse Mountain, c'était habituel, mais c'était tout de même frustrant de la voir se faire mal comme ça sans rien pouvoir y faire.  
Après une journée sur le cap, elle avait repris le chemin en sens inverse qu'elle avait emprunté pour la première fois un an et demi plus tôt.

Maintenant, le soleil avait complètement disparu et le ciel continuait de s'obscurcir, laissant apparaitre le léger éclat des étoiles. L'air devenait également plus frais et la jeune fille frissonna. Heureusement que la lune presque pleine promettait de la guider cette nuit, grâce à elle la visibilité serait excellente.

C'est là, alors qu'elle descendait du toit pour se réfugier dans le petit habitacle, que la fille entendit un bruit. Ou plutôt un piaillement, mais un piaillement très aigu et précipité, comme si une bête affolée essayait de fuir un prédateur. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle put en effet voir une mouette visiblement effrayée voler vers elle.  
Non, foncer vers elle à toute allure sans s'arrêter de brayer. C'est d'ailleurs tout ce qu'elle put voir et tout ce qu'elle put penser car la mouette était en fait trop proche d'elle et ne l'avait apparemment pas vue…

Elle percuta violement la jeune fille à la tête, qui n'eut même pas le temps de crier, et les deux spécimens s'étalèrent par terre instantanément. La dernière chose que vit la jeune fille fut un vif éclair blanc, puis un noir abyssal.

* * *

**Hum voila pour le premier chapitre, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de fautes d'orthographe normalement !**  
**Oserais-je demander des reviews pour cette première exprérience ?**


	2. Repêchage

**Voila le chapitre 2 ! Le nom de la demoiselle tête en l'air est écrit sur l'enveloppe (vous comprendrez), désolée de ne le donner que maintenant mais je voulais attendre ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 - Repêchage

- Saaaanjiii ! J'ai faim !

- Je sais, Luffy ! Attends un peu !

Sur le Vogue Merry, charmante petite caravelle reconvertie en bateau pirate, il était devenu habituel d'entendre ces cris au moins cinq fois par jour. L'appétit plus qu'inhumain du capitaine ne surprenait plus personne maintenant, sauf les deux hôtes temporaires du bateau, un certain Mister 9 et une jeune femme nommée Miss Wednesday, qui n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de constater l'étendue de sa faim. D'ailleurs, ces deux là se tenaient dans un coin du bateau, silencieux et immobiles, tandis que Nami, la navigatrice, les observait du coin de l'œil. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre le diner, elle était montée à la vigie et avait constaté l'utilité de la lumière de la pleine lune.

Elle pouvait surveiller Ussop et Luffy en train de faire je-ne-sais quel jeu idiot, Zoro somnolant tranquillement contre le mur de l'escalier, les deux imbéciles qui se donnaient des noms de code et surtout, elle pouvait clairement voir la direction que pointait le log pose attaché à son poignet.

Elle repensa alors au vieux Krokus, le gardien du phare du cap des jumeaux, qui lui avait donné cette boussole spéciale sans laquelle ils n'auraient pu naviguer sur Grand Line. Avant qu'ils ne partent du cap, il avait tendu à la navigatrice une enveloppe sur laquelle un nom était écrit et avait dit :

« Vous risquez de rattraper une jeune fille qui est partie d'ici il n'y a pas longtemps, pourriez-vous lui remettre ceci s'il vous plait ? »

Nami n'avait même pas eu le temps de demander d'avantage de détails que Luffy l'avait entrainée à bord du Vogue Merry. Seul le nom écrit sur la lettre lui donnait un indice : Honey.  
Etrange prénom, "Miel", mais la navigatrice avait d'autres soucis en tête. Si ils ne la croisaient pas, cette fille, qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait de la lettre ?  
Elle poussa un soupir puis scruta la mer. C'est au bout d'un certain temps qu'elle aperçut quelque chose d'anormal flottant sur l'eau, chose qu'elle put identifier immédiatement grâce à la lune.

- Mina ! Il y a un bateau là-bas ! cria-t-elle en se penchant par-dessus la vigie.

La réaction de son capitaine ne se fit pas attendre.

- Un bateau ! Où ça !

- Droit devant ! On le rejoindra bientôt à cette allure !

- Super !

Un brin d'action et d'aventure, rien de tel pour revigorer Luffy ! (Même si la nourriture reste la recette miracle). Sanji étant trop occupé en cuisine et Zoro dormant toujours tranquillement, seuls les trois membres restant de l'equipage se penchèrent pour mieux voir l'embarcation visiblement déserte. Pourtant plus elle se rapprochait, plus une silhouette se dessinait, étendue au fond du bateau miniature.

- Oï regardez ! dit finalement Ussop, quelqu'un est à bord !

Tous se concentrèrent dans un silence pesant et ils s'aperçurent au bout de quelques secondes que l'individu était une fille et était visiblement inconsciente.  
Après un bref débat entre l'équipage et un coup de poing à Mister 9 qui avait donné son avis (« Laissez la donc, on a pas besoin de quelqu'un de plus ici »), il fut décidé d'un commun accord de secourir la demoiselle. Elle fut emmenée dans la chambre-bureau de Nami par un Zoro réveillé malgré lui (à coup de pieds, en effet la navigatrice peut se montrer sans pitié...), et elle fut allongée sur le lit de la rouquine.

Zoro, aussi désinteressé que d'habitude, préféra reprendre sa sieste dans la pièce, alors que Nami, Ussop et Luffy s'assirent autour de l'inconnue, curieux.  
Elle avait de longs cheveux ondulés d'une couleur caramel clair, elle portait un petit débardeur bleu à pois blanc et un shirt marron foncé. Un log pose était attaché autour de son cou grâce à une chaine longue et fine.

Après quelques minutes de conversation entre les pirates où la question était de savoir quoi faire, la jeune fille émit un petit grognement de douleur puis ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

**C'est court et pas top je sais mais je rectifierais ça quand je pourrais, merci d'avoir lu ^^**


	3. Decouverte

**Voila le chapitre 3 qui est, cette fois, beaucoup plus long ! (Les deux premiers chapitres étaient des introductions, là on rentre vraiment dans l'histoire =))**

**Merci beaucoup à luna, Sid-X8 et mamamonamie pour les reviews, ça me donne la pêche pour continuer x)  
Par contre Sid-X8, j'ai peur que tu sois déçue pour la lettre, c'est juste un petit détail qui devenait logique par rapport à Honey et l'ile où elle habite (le chapitre 4 en dira plus sur ça).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 - Découverte

L'état dans lequel se trouvait Honey était des plus étrange et quelque peu paradoxal. En effet elle s'était réveillée, mais pourtant elle était encore endormie.

Dans les profondeurs de son esprit, elle avait pris conscience de l'obscurité où elle dérivait, et où elle ne pouvait ni bouger, ni parler, comme si elle flottait en dehors de son corps. Elle errait, perdue au fin fond de son esprit. Sa seule option était d'écouter les voix qui l'avaient amenée dans ce monde, entre la réalité et le rêve, et essayer d'interpréter ce qu'elles disaient.

Mais elle avait du mal à se concentrer, comme si son esprit était engourdi, et les paroles s'embrouillaient. Puis elle se sentit soulevée, mais elle se trouvait extrêmement légère, plus encore qu'une plume. Il y eu d'autres sons - une porte que l'on ouvre, peut-être ? - et là, soudainement, Honey retrouva le monde du sommeil que tout le monde connait.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle se réveilla, mais cette fois-ci pour de bon. Une douleur abominable lui lacérait le front, mais elle ne se souvenait plus pourquoi, et elle eut besoin de plusieurs secondes pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce.

Elle se redressa vivement sur le lit où elle se trouvait en voyant ces visages inconnus la regarder étrangement, légèrement paniquée.

- Haa ! Mais…Qui êtes-vous ? Et…et où suis-je ?

En effet elle venait de s'apercevoir qu'elle était en lieu inconnu. Maintenant assise, elle pouvait mieux détailler la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait ainsi que ses occupants.  
En face d'Honey se tenaient une rousse au regard chocolaté, un garçon au nez excessivement long, un autre brun avec un chapeau de paille trônant sur sa tête et un dernier aux cheveux verts plutôt musclé qui dormait au fond, contre le mur.

Le garçon au chapeau de paille eut un grand sourire et ignora complètement la jeune fille :

- Cool ! Elle est réveillée !

Honey aurait pu en être blasée si elle n'était pas en état d'alerte. La rouquine, qui paraissait comprendre cette détresse, s'empressa d'expliquer la situation.

- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas ! On t'a trouvée inconsciente sur ton bateau, dérivant sur Grand Line, alors on t'a amenée à bord de notre navire… Tu risquais d'avoir de gros ennuis tu sais ?

La jeune fille se calma peu à peu. Ses muscles se détendirent et elle réfléchit en détaillant son interlocutrice. Elle cherchait à percevoir une trace de mensonge sur son visage, mais elle n'y trouva que de la sincérité, et de toute façon ces étrangers n'avaient pas l'air dangereux. Au pire, elle savait se défendre, très bien même…D'un geste machinal, sa main droite s'était posée sur une bague entourant son index gauche. Elle la retira, rassurée.

- Vous m'avez sauvée…Merci, merci beaucoup ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

La rouquine acquiesça avec un sourire et un « C'est normal, voyons », le brun au chapeau de paille afficha un sourire immense (Honey ignorait qu'il était possible de sourire ainsi) et le garçon au nez impressionnant pris la parole :

- Et tout ça grâce au grand Capitaine Ussop-sama ! C'est mon œil de lynx qui-

Il fut interrompu par la rousse qui l'assomma brusquement, visiblement énervée.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas l'écouter, sinon tu n'en as pas fini avec lui ! dit-elle.

Elle n'avait plus l'air vexée maintenant, au contraire elle affichait un sourire serein, comme si elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Honey avait été choquée de cette brutalité soudaine et surtout de la force du coup. Cette fille avait un sacré punch ! Une grosse bosse avait fait place sur la tête du jeune homme, ce qui soit dit en passant était assez comique.

- Oï Nami ! Ca fait super mal ! hurla-t-il en se relevant.

- Quoi ? Tu en veux encore ? répliqua la rouquine.

Son aura meurtrière rendit le jeune homme blême, et il préféra ne pas répondre. Malgré cette violente altercation, Honey devinait qu'ils étaient proches.  
L'atmosphère n'était pas tendue, au contraire le brun au chapeau de paille rigolait joyeusement et le garçon au long nez semblait détendu.

Honey repartit alors brièvement dans ses pensées. Elle était donc sur un bateau, en sécurité, sauvée par d'étranges mais intéressantes personnes. Oui, elle était sur un bateau. Un bateau. UN BATEAU !

La jeune fille sursauta brusquement quand elle assimila enfin cette évidence. Les trois étrangers la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Combien de temps j'ai été évanouie ? Où est-ce qu'on est ? Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda-t-elle à toute allure.

Ce bateau se dirigeait peut-être à l'opposé de son ile, ou peut-être qu'il l'avait déjà passée ! Encore une fois, seule la rousse parut comprendre la jeune fille et lui expliqua calmement :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour notre direction ou notre destination…C'est bien un log pose que tu as autour du cou, non ? J'ai remarqué qu'il pointait dans la même direction que le mien, donc tu n'as pas changé de cap.

Comme la rouquine montrait le log pose attaché à son poignet, Honey examina le sien, pendant autour de son cou, et elle compris qu'elle disait vrai.  
La jeune fille fut tellement rassurée qu'elle laissa échapper un long soupir.

- Et comme on va vers la même ile, continua la rouquine, autant faire le voyage avec nous, non ?

Honey réfléchit. Cela ne l'aurait pas déplu, mais elle était trop polie pour accepter.

- C'est très gentil, vraiment, mais je ne veux surtout pas déranger…

Chapeau de paille coupa la jeune fille.

- N'importe quoi, tu déranges personne ! Allez, reste !

Son sourire inhumain s'étalait encore sur son visage, et une lueur enfantine brillait dans ses yeux. Comme un gamin ravi de se faire un nouvel ami. Honey regarda alors la rousse (qui paraissait la plus mature) d'un air gêné, ce à quoi elle répondit avec malice :

- Si le capitaine veux que tu restes, je ne peux rien y faire, désolée.

- Capitaine ? s'interloqua la jeune fille.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Il devait avoir son âge et paraissait bien trop insouciant pour être capitaine ! C'était une mauvaise blague ?

- Ouaip ! Je m'appelle Luffy, répondit le concerné avec le même sourire, et je suis celui qui deviendra le seigneur des pirates !

Cette révélation fut un choc pour la jeune fille.  
Non pas parce qu'envisager qu'un gamin comme lui puisse un jour devenir le seigneur des pirates était totalement ridicule, mais parce qu'elle le croyait.  
Son sourire, son assurance, sa conviction, tout semblait émaner de lui et se rassembler en une force incroyable. Sa volonté semblait inébranlable. Oui, elle le croyait.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

La naufragée reprit ses esprits et constata que la rouquine la regardait avec inquiétude.

- C'est juste que…Je ne m'y attendais pas…Mais alors, vous êtes des pirates !

Les trois concernés acquiescèrent. De mieux en mieux. Jamais les pirates qu'elle avait pu voir dans sa vie ne lui auraient sauvé la vie avec autant d'évidence et de simplicité.

- Ca me surprend un peu, avoua-t-elle, vous n'êtes pas du tout comme les pirates que j'ai croisé jusqu'ici.

- Ha bon ? demanda Luffy en penchant la tête sur le côté, signe de son incompréhension.

- Baka…murmurèrent ses deux compagnons.

Honey eut un petit rire. Elle avait envie de les connaitre un peu plus finalement, ses mystérieux sauveurs, surtout Luffy qui l'intriguait.

- Bon, comme je n'ai pas le choix, j'accepte votre invitation avec plaisir ! Si vous êtes surs que je ne dérange pas bien sur… Je m'appelle Honey, enchantée !

Les trois pirates eurent tous le même sourire ravi, puis le garçon au long nez prit la parole :

- Je suis le grand Capitaine Ussop, valeureux guerrier des mers !

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle ne le frappa pas cette fois.

- Canonnier première classe de ce navire ! Et voici Nami, notre navigatrice, dit-il en désignant la rouquine du pousse, quant au mollusque qui dors là-bas, c'est Zoro.

Le dénommé Zoro, bien que paraissant dormir, fronça grandement les sourcils, et un rictus effrayant apparut sur son visage. Honey pria intérieurement pour la survie d'Ussop, car il n'avait pas l'air aussi innocent que Luffy, loin de là.

- Et moi Ussop ! intervint le capitaine, tu m'as oublié !

- Tu viens de te présenter imbécile !

- Maiiis !

Soudain, un grognement plutôt fort envahit la pièce.  
Honey dut attendre que tout le monde se retourne vers elle pour comprendre que ce bruit provenait de son ventre. Elle rougit fortement, alors que Luffy riait insoucieusement.

- Et c'est là qu'intervient Sanji-kun, notre cuisinier première classe ! dit joyeusement Nami.

- Ouais, Sanji c'est le meilleur ! s'exclama Luffy avec son éternel sourire, d'ailleurs ton ventre a raison, Honey ! C'est l'heure de manger !

Il se précipita brusquement dehors et Ussop fit de même, hurlant « Sanji ! Mangé ! » à travers tout le bateau. Nami retint cependant leur nouvelle invitée, ce qui intrigua celle-ci.

- Krokus-san m'a donné une lettre pour toi en partant du cap des jumeaux, Honey-chan.

La rouquine lui tendit une enveloppe sur laquelle était inscrit son nom.

- Pour moi ?

Nami approuva.

- Ca m'a surprise que ce soit toi cette fameuse Honey ! J'avais peur de ne pas te trouver et de ne pas pouvoir te la donner, heureusement que l'on t'a trouvée !

La concernée acquiesça avec un sourire, remercia la navigatrice, puis ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut la lettre qui s'y trouvait.

« _Honey-chan, ces braves gens ont guéris Laboon de sa folie, grâce à eux elle ne se cognera plus contre Reverse Mountain.  
Je leur ai offert mon log pose (je leur devait bien ça), l'ennui c'est que du coup, je n'en ai plus.  
Pourrais-tu m'en rapporter un la prochaine fois, au cas ou ?_  
_Merci d'avance, Krokus _»

Guéris Laboon, hein ? Décidemment, ces personnes ne devaient pas être ordinaires... Devant le regard interrogateur de Nami, Honey expliqua :

- Krokus-san me demande de lui rapporter un log pose la prochaine fois que j'irais le voir…C'est vrai que Laboon ne se fera plus de mal ?

- La baleine ? répondit la rouquine, oui, grâce à Luffy ! Il a été très original pour la persuader d'arrêter, comme d'habitude quand il fait quelque chose !

Comme l'avait pensé Honey, le capitaine de cet équipage semblait particulier, un jeune homme comme on en voit peu dans ce monde.

- Bon, on va manger ? demanda gentiment la navigatrice.

En passant à proximité du garçon aux cheveux verts, la rouquine fut cependant moins délicate.

- Oï Zoro ! Debout ! dit-elle d'un ton sans appel, c'est l'heure de manger.

Le jeune homme grogna puis ouvrit les yeux. Honey cru entendre un marmonement mécontent quand il se leva. Puis il rajusta les trois katanas attachés sur son flanc droit et détailla Honey des pieds à la tête, ce qui mit la jeune fille quelque peu mal à l'aise.

- Ho…T'es réveillée, constata-t-il d'une voix endormie.

Honey hésita un instant avant de répondre, il émanait quelque chose de puissant de cet inconnu, une aura assez imposante.

- Heu, oui. Je…Je m'appelle Honey, enchantée.

Zoro se contenta de répondre un petit « hum » signifiant apparemment « moi de même», puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
Après une dernière hésitation, Honey le suivit, Nami sur ses talons.

Cet équipage était décidemment de plus en plus intéressant.

* * *

**Voila pour le chapitre 3 ! En grande fan de One Piece, j'ai vraiment essayé de respecter au mieux les caractères des personnages de ce cher Mr Oda, mais c'est assez difficile sachant qu'ils peuvent avoir plusieurs réactions différentes...**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, le chapitre 4 sera consacré à la découverte de l'équipage par Honey-chan et on en apprendra un peu plus sur elle (mais pas trop tout de même, pour garder le suspens).  
****  
**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	4. Une journée à bord

**Me revoila ! Pardon pour le retard, mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment et ce chapitre était particulièrement long à écrire ! **

**Sid-X8 : Tu as vu juste pour Sanji ! En même temps, il ne peut réagir que comme ça notre Sanji national !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 - Une journée à bord

L'escalier que venaient d'emprunter Honey et les deux pirates menait à la cale par le biais d'une trappe. Plusieurs tonneaux y étaient entassés contre le mur de droite, ainsi que des gros sacs de vivres qui prenaient une place considérable dans la petite pièce. Deux canons répartis des deux cotés de la pièce venaient compléter la « décoration », de même que deux portes se tenant devant et derrière les jeunes gens.

Il faisait beaucoup plus frais dans cette petite pièce, ce qui donna la chair de poule à l'invitée des pirates, mais elle n'en tint pas compte.

Zoro, qui servait de guide à la naufragée, n'eut besoin que de quelques pas pour atteindre et ouvrir la porte qui leur faisait face, ce qui laissa entrer les rayons de la lune dans la pièce.

Honey lui emboita le pas et se retrouva sur le pont du bateau, que la lumière lunaire éclairait parfaitement. Elle fut surprise de constater que le navire était si petit et si simple. Le pont était vide, hormis deux escaliers à gauche et en face à droite, et tout était recouvert de planches de bois parallèles. Une plaque de métal enroulait le mat, comme si il avait était arraché, et quelques signes d'usure se faisaient voir sur le sol. Soit ce bateau n'était pas tout jeune, soit il avait connu pas mal de rebondissements.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts emprunta l'escalier se trouvant sur la gauche et en l'imitant, Honey put avoir une meilleure vue une fois arrivée à l'étage supérieur.

La figure de proue, se trouvant non loin devant, était une tête de chèvre ou de bélier, en tout cas il y avait deux cornes enroulées de chaque coté de la tête. Les mêmes planches de bois que sur le pont recouvraient le sol et les murs, sauf les barrières protectrices qui elles étaient blanches.

En tout, le navire avait une allure charmante qui contrastait avec son rôle de bateau pirate.

Honey se retourna en entendant des rires et des cris. Ils provenaient de la seule pièce présente à l'arrière du bateau, et la jeune fille devina qu'il s'agissait de la cuisine. Sur le toit se tenaient des mandariniers, ce que Honey trouva curieux, mais ils donnaient un charme en plus au bateau.

Lorsque Zoro ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, les cris s'échappèrent à travers tout le navire. La naufragée put reconnaitre les voix de Luffy et d'Ussop, mais également d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Alors qu'elle allait entrer à son tour dans la pièce, Nami la retint par le bras :

- A propos de notre cuisinier, ne sois pas surprise par son comportement, il est comme ça avec tout le monde…Enfin, avec toutes les filles.

La navigatrice affichait un air mi-amusé mi-blasé. Honey n'eut pas le temps de lui en demander plus car la rouquine la poussa légèrement, ce qui lui fit franchir le seuil de la porte.

Luffy et Ussop, ainsi qu'une fille aux cheveux bleus et un garçon portant une couronne, étaient assis autour d'une petite table, à gauche de l'entrée. Au fond de la pièce se tenaient le frigo et une réserve de bouteilles, et à droite des provisions et le timon qui servait à diriger le bateau. Enfin, à l'extrême gauche, l'espace cuisine, délimité par de jolies briques blanches, donnait un coté chaleureux à la pièce. Un jeune homme blond se tenait devant le plan de travail, et quand Luffy s'écria : « Ha ! Nami, Honey ! Vous êtes enfin là ! », le blondinet se retourna vers les deux jeunes filles.

Ses cheveux lui barraient la partie gauche du visage, cachant son œil droit, et au-dessus de son autre œil se trouvait un sourcil enroulé, chose très curieuse. Il portait un costume noir et une chemise bleue, ce qui lui donnait une allure élégante. C'est tout ce que put détailler Honey car à peine s'était-il retourné qu'un cœur remplaça son seul œil visible et qu'il se précipita vers elle.

- Haaa ! Quelle charmante demoiselle ! Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance ! Je suis Sanji, à votre service !

Honey piqua le plus grand fard de sa vie. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ça ! De plus, on ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça avant, elle en était très gênée et ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Elle réussit néanmoins à articuler un pauvre « M…merci, moi c'est Honey », avant que Nami, qui se tenait à sa droite, n'envoie balader le blondinet d'un coup de pied magistral.

- Baka ! cria-t-elle, arrêtes de la mettre mal à l'aise comme ça ! Non mais franchement !

Assez effrayant. Mais Honey lui en fut reconnaissante.

- Ha, désolé Nami-swan ! dit le cuisinier qui avait percuté le mur d'en face, je ne voulais pas te rendre jalouse.

La rouquine poussa un soupir blasé.

- Baka-Cook, dit Zoro qui s'était installé à la table pendant ce temps.

Sanji se releva brusquement et fit face au provocateur.

- Pardon, tête d'algue ? T'as un problème ? demanda-t-il furieusement.

- Ouais, sourcil en vrille, et justement c'est t-

Malheureusement, les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas remarqué la fureur grandissante de Nami, et ils eurent tous deux droit à un violent coup de poing à la tête. Vraiment effrayant.

- Ca suffit vous deux ! s'exclama-t-elle, vous commencez à m'énerver ! On a une invitée alors pour une fois, tenez vous tranquille !

Zoro marmonna quelque chose d'imperceptible et Sanji répondit par un « désolé, Nami-swan ».  
Tout le monde s'installa finalement à table. Honey se retrouva à coté de Nami et en face d'Ussop. A sa gauche, en bout de table, Sanji faisait face à Luffy, qui bavait en voyant la nourriture sur la table. La fille aux cheveux bleus et le garçon à la couronne étaient à coté d'Ussop, et Zoro lui, était à la droite de Nami.

Les plats déposés devant les jeunes gens dégageaient une odeur alléchante et étaient subtilement assortis. Un plaisir visuel et très probablement gustatif.  
Honey, curieuse, demanda discrètement à la navigatrice qui étaient les deux inconnus en fâce d'elles, visiblement tendus.

- Eux ? répondit-elle, c'est les deux idiots qui ont essayé de tuer Laboon…Comme ils n'avaient plus de bateau, Luffy a bien voulu qu'on les amène à Wiskey Peak…

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Bah, Luffy a dit que c'était bon, et même si c'est un imbécile, on lui fait confiance.

Nami souriait d'un air serein, preuve que ses dires étaient vrais.

L'attention d'Honey fut soudainement reportée vers Luffy quand celui-ci s'écria « Itadakimasu ! ». Il ne perdit pas une seconde et se mit à dévorer -littéralement- tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

La jeune fille n'en croyait pas ses yeux…il mangeait à une vitesse folle ! Il prenait à peine le temps de mâcher la nourriture qui lui tombait dans la bouche. Les deux inconnus le regardaient d'un air choqué, sûrement le même qu'affichait Honey. Seuls les membres de l'équipage se mirent à manger comme si tout était normal, et Honey se servit machinalement, ne croyant toujours pas ce qu'elle voyait. Mais où casait-il tout ça ?

- Tu ferais mieux de surveiller ton assiette Honey, lui dit Ussop en regardant Luffy d'un air anxieux, si tu ne veux pas que tout disparaisse d'un coup.

La jeune fille ne compris pas :

- Mais il est à l'autre bout de la table…Il ne peut pas atteindre mon assiette d'ici-

Elle avait parlé trop vite. Une fourchette s'était plantée dans la viande qu'elle venait de se servir, et en une seconde, elle disparut dans la bouche du capitaine. La jeune fille poussa un cri sous le choc. Même si tout s'était passé à une vitesse effarante, elle été sure d'avoir vu le bras de Luffy s'étirer.

- Oï Luffy ! s'écria Sanji. Si tu recommences à piquer dans l'assiette d'Honey-chan, je te balance dans la mer ! Et ça vaux aussi pour Nami-san et Wednesday-san !

- Pfff, favoritisme, murmura Ussop.

Heureusement, le cuistot n'avait pas entendu.

- Lu…Luffy ? Tu as mangé un fruit du démon, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Honey, qui était restée perplexe.

Luffy, bien qu'ayant la bouche pleine, répondit :

- Hum ? Ouaip, ch'ai manché le fuit du caoutchoutier ! Che chui un homme élachtique !

Il étira sa joue déjà remplie par la nourriture en guise de démonstration.  
Ces fruits étaient vraiment étonnants…L'image d'un fruit en particulier vint à l'esprit de la jeune fille. Un fruit qui avait changé sa vie…

Elle sortit de ses pensées et se resservit de la viande. Quand elle porta un morceau à ses lèvres, elle s'aperçut que Sanji avait reporté toute son attention sur elle. Il s'inquiétait surement de savoir si cela serait à son gout. Eh bien, il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir !

A peine avait-elle mit le morceau dans sa bouche qu'une explosion de saveurs l'assaillit. Le gout de la viande était subtilement mis en avant et complété par de discrètes épices, qu'Honey n'aurait pu nommer. Elle n'avait jamais mangé une viande comme celle-là, et encore, ça n'était que le début !

Comme le cuisinier la regardait toujours, elle se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire :

- C'est délicieux ! Vraiment, c'est la première fois que je mange quelque chose d'aussi excellent !

Sanji fut apparemment aux anges car le cœur réapparut à la place de son œil, ses mains se joignirent et il demanda « C'est vraiiii ? Ca me fait tellement plaisir ! » avec une vitalité débordante.  
La jeune fille n'attendit pas plus longtemps, elle dégusta le reste de son assiette, chaque parcelle de nourriture étant toujours plus délicieuse que la précédente. Elle vit plusieurs fois les mains de Luffy venir piocher dans les assiettes d'Ussop ou du garçon à la couronne, qui protestèrent vainement. Le capitaine évitait celles des filles, comme l'avait vivement recommandé Sanji, mais aussi celles du cuisinier et de l'épéiste, même si il lui arrivait de tenter sa chance.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, Ussop raconta ses légendaires aventures à leur invitée, puis il arrêta pour enchainer sur des blagues. Tout le monde ria, sauf les deux braconniers qui restaient discrets, et Honey apprécia l'ambiance bon enfant de ce repas.

Des pirates vraiment pas comme les autres. La jeune fille ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent dans la cuisine, en tout cas les deux inconnus se levèrent pour aller dormir après avoir finit leur assiette, ainsi seuls les pirates et elle se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine.

Nami demanda alors à la naufragée :

- Au fait Honey-chan, tu viens de Wiskey Peak non ?

- Non, moi je viens de Cozy Shelter, une petite île en amont. Elle est connue pour ses multiples marchandises, notamment ses log pose. D'ailleurs si tout se passe bien on devrait arriver demain après-midi, et votre log mettra 26 heures pour se recharger. L'île est à a peine une demi journée de Wiskey Peak, donc ça ne sera pas long.

La navigatrice remercia la jeune fille de toutes ces précieuses informations et Luffy, qui avait entendu, sourit avec un grand « Cool ! J'ai hâte d'y être ! », puis partit se coucher en compagnie d'Ussop. Zoro se leva à son tour puis sortit, alors que Sanji avait débarrassé la table et commençait à faire la vaisselle. Honey s'en aperçut alors qu'elle se levait avec Nami.

- Heu…Sanji-san ? Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Elle voulait se rendre utile, c'était la moindre des choses après tout. Le cuisinier lui répondit avec un grand sourire :

- Merci Honey-chan, mais tu es notre invitée, alors je vais devoir refuser ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'aurais vite fini.

La jeune fille approuva, un peu déçue. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être traitée en princesse, mais peut-être que le lendemain, elle pourrait faire quelque chose d'utile. Nami la guida jusqu'à sa chambre, où la naufragée s'était réveillée un peu plus tôt. La fille aux cheveux bleus dormait dans un hamac relié au plafond, mais cela n'empêcha pas la rouquine d'allumer la lumière. La jeune fille grogna, puis s'enfouit sous sa couette.

- J'ai demandé à Zoro qu'il nous rapporte un matelas pour toi, Honey-chan, dis Nami, on a aussi trouvé un sac sur ton bateau, on l'a ramené ici.

La rouquine désigna un sac à dos posé sur un mini bar, en face de l'escalier.

- Merci beaucoup, Nami-san ! répondit l'invitée, enjouée.

Elle n'y pensait plus, à son sac, il contenait pourtant ses affaires de rechange et un éternal pose emprunté à un ami. Zoro arriva comme promis avec un matelas, puis les filles mirent les draps et elles purent enfin se coucher après s'être souhaité bonne nuit.

Sans les deux filles présentent dans la pièce, Honey n'aurait pas pu dormir. Le noir était complet dans la chambre, on ne voyait rien, même pas le bout de son nez. Elle trouva le sommeil rapidement, pensant à ses sauveurs et à sa journée de demain…

Le lendemain, la jeune fille se réveilla plus tard qu'à son habitude, peut-être à cause de l'obscurité de la pièce, mais elle fut quand même l'une des premiers levés. L'une, car Sanji lui aussi se levait tôt et était déjà posté dans sa cuisine, ce que la jeune fille constata après sa douche. Il l'accueillit avec un « Ha ! Bonjour Honey-chan ! Tu as bien dormit ? », puis elle s'installa à table. Elle aurait bien voulu l'aider, mais la table était déjà mise et il avait fini de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Elle lui indiqua qu'elle préférait attendre les autres pour manger, ce qu'il accepta après quelques protestations. Elle aimait bien l'ambiance quand tout le monde était là, elle préférait ça. Nami ne tarda pas à venir, elle fut d'ailleurs accueillie de la même façon qu'Honey, puis Ussop suivit de peu par Luffy apparut lui aussi. Les deux non-invités arrivèrent à leur tour, et Zoro arriva finalement en dernier.

Le petit-déjeuner fut comme le diner de la veille, mouvementé à cause de Luffy, animé grâce à Ussop, et de temps en temps bousculé par les disputes de Sanji et Zoro, qui apparemment étaient habituelles.  
La nourriture elle aussi était toujours aussi délicieuse, Sanji était vraiment impressionnant !  
Celui-ci prêtait d'ailleurs une attention particulière à leur invitée, il lui demandait toujours si elle voulait quelque chose, si tout était bon ou si tout lui convenait. Ce traitement de faveur la gênait un peu, mais elle finit par ne plus en tenir compte.

Une fois le repas fini, tous les membres de l'équipage se dispersèrent, et Honey ne sut pas trop quoi faire. Quand elle demanda à Nami ce qu'elle comptait faire, elle lui répondit simplement qu'elle allait profiter du merveilleux temps pour lire au soleil. En effet, un magnifique ciel bleu se déployait au-dessus de leur tête. Ca ne durerait surement pas, connaissant Grand Line…

Honey décida alors de commencer par ranger le matelas sur lequel elle avait dormit, mais sa vieille habitude lui reprit...  
Ainsi, quand, une heure et quelques plus tard, Nami vint voir ce qu'elle faisait, elle eut un choc.  
Tout était parfaitement rangé, le sol et les murs brillaient, pas une poussière n'était en vue et même l'intérieur du placard était comme neuf.

Comme Honey n'était pas dans la chambre, Nami remonta à la cale, et c'est là qu'elle entendit du bruit dans la salle de bain. Elle toqua puis quand elle entendit « Oui, oui ! Entrez ! », elle tourna la poignée. La navigatrice fut ébahie par ce qu'elle vit.  
3

2La salle de bain brillait comme jamais, et là aussi, tout était rangé de façon carrée, chaque chose à sa place. Au milieu de la pièce, Honey nettoyait le bord de la baignoire.

Devant l'air interloqué de la rousse, la jeune fille s'expliqua :

- Ha Nami-san ! Désolée, mais j'ai oublié de dire que j'étais assez maniaque…Quand je commence à ranger quelque chose, il faut que je fasse tout le reste, je ne peux plus m'arrêter après…

- Je…je vois ça ! C'est assez impressionnant…Heu, merci mais, tu ne préfères pas venir profiter du soleil ?

- J'arrive dans deux minutes ! Le temps de finir ! répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

- D'accord…

C'était assez effrayant, mais au moins tout était propre, chose bien trop rare avec les garçons de cet équipage.  
Peu de temps après, Honey sortit prendre l'air. Il faisait encore frais comme il n'était que dix heures et demi, mais le soleil réchauffait la peau. La jeune fille trouva Nami installée sur un transat, à l'avant du bateau. Un autre était disposé à coté d'elle, vide.

La navigatrice lui indiqua que c'était pour elle, de la part du cuisinier. Elle s'y installa volontiers et profita du soleil. Luffy et Ussop étaient occupés à pécher, les deux braconniers parlaient dans un coin et Zoro dormait, adossé au mat. Sanji, lui, était dans la cuisine.

- C'est comme ça tous les jours ? demanda l'invitée à la navigatrice.

- A peu près, même si c'est assez rare d'avoir autant de calme à bord. Luffy et Ussop ne devraient pas tarder à faire des bêtises…

- Pourquoi il y a des mandariniers sur le toit de la cuisine ? Désolée d'être si indiscrète, mais ça m'intrigue.

- Ils viennent de mon village, répondit la rouquine. Ce sont mes trésors.

Devant l'air interrogatif de la jeune fille, Nami raconta son passé, puis comment Luffy avait délivré son village de l'emprise d'un homme-poisson tyrannique, comment lui, Ussop, Sanji et Zoro s'étaient battus, et comment elle avait rejoint l'équipage. Honey fut impressionnée par les liens qui les unissaient. Ils avaient risqué leur vie pour elle…

- Mon rêve, c'est de dessiner une carte du monde ! conclut la navigatrice.

- Et tu y parviendra, je n'en doute pas ! répondit la naufragée avec conviction. Et les autres ? Quels sont leur rêve ?

- Eh bien, Luffy, comme tu le sais, c'est de devenir le seigneur des pirates, Zoro veut devenir le plus grand bretteur du monde, Ussop un fière et brave guerrier des mers, et Sanji veut découvrir All Blue.

Honey s'émerveilla en entendant cela. Tous les membres de cet équipage étaient animés par un rêve, et étaient prêt à mettre leur vie en jeu pour lui.

- Et toi Honey-chan, c'est quoi ton rêve ?

- Heu…Je n'en ai pas vraiment…

Elle avait menti. Elle se trouvait stupide de l'avoir fait, mais elle se serait sentie trop gênée… Les deux filles continuèrent à parler, Nami racontant à sa convive toutes leurs aventures jusqu'à la découverte d'Honey. Celle-ci trouvait tout cela passionnant, leurs aventures donnaient vraiment envie!

Elles furent interrompues par Sanji, qui vint leur porter un cocktail « spécialement conçu pour rendre leur teint encore plus beau », et qui repartit en cuisine.

Leur sujet changea alors pour se reporter sur les membres de l'équipage, et Nami, visiblement ravie de pouvoir parler à une complice, fit un bref topos des caractères de ses compagnons. Ainsi, Honey appris que Luffy ne pensait qu'à manger et à vivre des aventures, que Zoro ne faisait que dormir de la journée, qu'Ussop était le plus gros menteur d'East Blue, et que Sanji était un lover irrécupérable.

- Vous venez tous d'East Blue alors ? demanda la jeune fille après avoir rit.

- Sanji-kun est né à North Blue mais à grandit à East Blue, sinon on y est tous originaire.

- Moi aussi ! s'exclama Honey. Je suis née sur une petite ile tranquille pas très connue…Mes parents étaient apiculteurs, ils élevaient des abeilles et vendaient leur miel, quand il y en avait trop pour nous. Je suis venue à Cozy Shelter après leur mort.

Nami fut embarrassée par cette soudaine révélation.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça fait déjà huit ans que ma mère est morte…Mon père, lui, est mort quand j'avais quatre ans, alors je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connu. Bref, Cozy Shelter m'a accueillie chaleureusement, comme l'indique son nom, et les villageois m'ont adopté, comme je n'avais nulle part où aller.

C'était plus ou moins la vérité. Il manquait des choses à son récit, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus s'apitoyer sur son sort. La journée était trop belle pour la gâcher.

- C'est pour ça que tu t'appelles Honey ? demanda doucement Nami.

- Oui, parce que j'étais trop douce pour être une abeille et que mes cheveux étaient couleur miel quand j'étais bébé. Honey, ça me correspondait parfaitement…

Après quelques minutes de discussion supplémentaires, la jeune fille se leva de son transat en disant à Nami qu'elle allait voir ce que faisaient les autres. Elle voulait faire connaissance avec tout le monde. Elle se dirigea vers Luffy et Ussop qui péchaient au bord du navire.

- Alors, la pêche est bonne ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ho, Honey ! s'exclama Luffy. Pas du tout ! On a rien attrapé depuis tout à l'heure !

Il fit la moue en poussant un soupir.

- S'est désespérant, franchement ! ajouta le garçon au long nez.

- Dis, Luffy, j'ai cru comprendre que ton chapeau était précieux pour toi, non ?

- Ouaip ! C'est mon trésor ! Shanks me l'a prêté, c'est le signe de notre promesse !

Shanks ? Elle était sure d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom…Et soit dit en passant, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Luffy si sérieux.  
Soudain, le ventre du capitaine gargouilla, et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

- Sanjiiiii ! Mangé !

Le cuisinier sortit de son antre, ignorant totalement son capitaine, et s'écria :

- Nami-san, Honey-chan, Wednesday-san ! Le repas est servit !

Le cœur avait refait sa place sur son œil, ce qu'Honey aurait pu prévoir maintenant. La matinée était passée assez vite, mais elle avait fait plus ample connaissance avec la navigatrice, qui n'était pas si effrayante que ça tout compte fait.  
Le repas fut comme les autres, mouvementé et délicieux. Cette fois-ci, Honey avait pris plus d'assurance et parlait avec tout le monde, leur posant des questions sur leurs aventures ou leur passé.

Elle apprit que Sanji venait du Baratie, célèbre restaurant flottant dirigé par Zeff, ancien pirate qui lui avait sauvé la vie.  
Ussop venait d'un petit village nommé Sirop, et le Vogue Merry leur avait été donné par le serviteur de son amie Kaya après avoir empêcher une horde de pirate de la tuer, ainsi que le tous les villageois.  
Même Zoro lui raconta brièvement qu'il avait été chasseur de prime avant de rencontrer Luffy, avec qui il avait passé un accord.

Une fois le repas finit, Honey alla à l'arrière du bateau avec Luffy et Ussop. Ils jouèrent à des jeux de cartes pendant un bon moment, en riant aux blagues d'Ussop ou aux bêtises de Luffy, puis la jeune fille les laissa pour aller dans la cuisine. Comme ils arriveraient sur son île après le gouter, elle n'avait que quelques heures pour se rendre utile, et elle avait une petite idée de comment faire.

Arrivée à la porte de la cuisine, elle toqua puis fut invitée à entrer par le cuisinier. Il lui fit un grand sourire :

- Honey-chan ! Tu as soif ? Tu veux que je te serve quelque chose ?

La jeune fille hésita. Elle ne voulait pas le déranger…

- En fait, je voulais tous vous remercier de m'avoir repêchée et de m'avoir accueillit si chaleureusement…Et je crois que je sais comment faire, même si ça n'est pas grand-chose.

Elle s'arrêta, hésitante, puis se lança :

- J'ai un niveau très basique en cuisine…je connais vraiment le strict minimal. Mais il y a une chose que ma mère m'a appris, un dessert spécial, c'est la seule chose de délicieuse que je sache cuisiner. Et je me suis dit que…peut-être que je pourrais le faire ?

Comme le blondinet allait répondre, elle ajouta précipitamment :

- Je comprendrais parfaitement que ça te dérange, je ne sais pas si j'aimerais que quelqu'un vienne me gêner comme ça, ca ne fait rien si tu ne veux pas…

- Honey-chan !

Le cuisinier la regardait en souriant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ça ne me gène pas du tout voyons ! Et je suis sur que ça fera plaisir à tout le monde !

- C'est vrai ? demanda timidement la jeune fille.

Sanji acquiesça, puis ajouta :

- Mais à une condition ! Je veux t'assister ! Ça prendra moins de temps si on le fait à deux, non ?

Il lui souriait d'un air complice. C'était la première fois qu'Honey le voyait si sérieux, si posé, et elle repensa à Luffy, quand il lui avait parlé de son chapeau.

- D'accord ! Je vais te donner la recette, elle n'est pas compliquée…Tu as du miel ?

Ainsi, les deux jeunes gens préparèrent des gâteaux au miel spécial Honey, ce qui leur prit beaucoup de temps, mais ils purent faire d'avantage connaissance. Ils parlèrent d'All Blue, cette mer légendaire qui regrouperait tous les poissons du monde, et que Sanji rêvait de découvrir, puis de Cozy Shelter et du village d'Honey, de son village natal, de Zeff (le mentor de Sanji), et de multiples autres choses.

Quand on entendit « Sanjiii ! J'ai faim ! » résonner à travers tout le bateau, les gâteaux venaient tout juste d'être sortis du four et tout le monde se retrouva assis en un clin d'œil autour de la table, y compris les deux acolytes non-invités.

Les pirates furent surpris et enjoués d'apprendre que leur invitée avait préparé ces gâteaux spécialement pour eux, et ils furent tous d'accord pour dire qu'ils étaient excellents.

- C'est normal, Sanji-san m'a aidée…répondit timidement la jeune fille en rougissant.

- C'est faux, je n'ai fait que suivre tes consignes ! rectifia le cuisinier avec un sourire.

Le gouter fut lui aussi animé par des coups de poing ou de pieds réguliers envers un Luffy un peu trop gourmand et des rires devant les pitreries d'Ussop et du capitaine. Nami et Honey parlèrent des boutiques de vêtements que l'on trouvait sur Kansei, le village de la naufragée, et une sortie shopping était déjà prévue pour le lendemain matin.

- En parlant de ça je travaille dans l'auberge du village, dit la jeune fille, vous pourrait y loger pour par cher, je vous ferais un prix.

Nami la remercia grandement, visiblement son argent était très important pour elle, et Luffy demanda si il y avait des trucs cools sur l'ile.

- A part des sources chaudes, il n'y a pas grand-chose de très impressionnant, répondit Honey.

Luffy trouva néanmoins cela intéressant et était visiblement impatient d'arriver.

- Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? demanda-t-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- On devrait arriver dans une heure, ou deux au pire, mais pas plus.

- Yahou ! s'écria le capitaine.

Nami porta son attention sur une bague, ou plutôt un anneau que portait Honey à l'index gauche.

- Dis, Honey-chan, ça me tracasse depuis ce matin mais, en quelle pierre est faite ta bague ? Je n'ai jamais vu ça auparavant.

La jeune fille regarda sa bague bleue-noire. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Luffy, curieux, se pencha en avant et posa un doigt sur le bijoux. Tout d'un coup, il s'écroula sur la table de la cuisine.

- Haaa…Je me sens fatigué…gémit-il.

- Ha ! N'y touche pas, Luffy-kun ! Tu as mangé un fruit du démon, c'est normal que ça te fasse cet effet là.

Tout le monde s'était tourné vers elle avec le même regard interrogateur, la jeune fille comprit donc qu'elle devait s'expliquer plus en détail.  
Luffy reprit en quelques secondes son énergie habituelle et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est quoi ce truc ?

- C'est du Kairouseki, un granit spécial qui émet la même énergie que la mer…En clair, il peut annuler les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon. La marine l'utilise pour ses cellules ou ses filets, aucun utilisateur de fruit du démon ne peut y résister.

Apparemment, la nouvelle fit un choc à l'équipage. Sauf Luffy qui ne compris pas.

- Gné ? dit-il en penchant la tête sur le coté.

- C'est comme si la mer était cristallisée sous forme de pierre, lui expliqua Honey.

- Mais pourquoi tu as une bague comme ça ? demanda Ussop.

- Heu…

La jeune fille se mit à rougir.

- Parce que mon village, comme c'est l'un des premiers de Grand Line, est souvent pillé par des pirates, et comme certains ont mangé des fruits du démon, ça peut s'avérer pratique. Je sais me battre vous savez ?

Tout le monde fut à nouveau choqué. Elle avait encore menti pour l'usage du Kairouseki, enfin en partie. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir fait, comme avec Nami, mais elle ne voulait pas les embêter avec ses histoires.

- Une jeune fille aussi délicate que toi sait se battre ? demanda Sanji, étonné.

- Cool ! Montre ! s'exclama Luffy.

- Hum…Je vous ferais une démonstration quand on sera arrivés, j'ai un ami qui m'entraine et contre qui je me bats souvent.

Elle rougissait toujours, mais pas à cause d'un secret caché ou de sa gène. Parce qu'elle avait pensé à lui, ce crétin de Chiaki…

Le gouter se termina dans les rires et la joie, et chacun repartit à ses occupations, en attendant l'arrivée sur l'île.

Honey se dirigea à l'avant du bateau, et contempla le soleil qui commençait à descendre vers l'horizon. Des sentiments contradictoires l'animaient. En repensant à ses sauveurs, elle voyait une famille unie, le Vogue Merry étant leur maison.  
Elle voyait des caractères tous plus spéciaux les uns que les autres, des jeunes gens ayant une soif d'aventure hors norme, et une volonté d'accomplir leur rêves incroyable.

Elle commençait à sentir quelque chose qu'elle redoutait.

Elle commençait à tomber amoureuse de l'équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille.

* * *

**Voila pour le chapitre 4 ! Ca aura été long pour moi, mais je m'en suis sortie !**

**Pour les curieux, Kansei signifie "calme, isolé", et Cozy Shelter veut dire "Refuge douillet"... Il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose qui retranscrive bien l'esprit de l'île.  
**

**Le chapitre 5 sera aussi assez long, j'espère donc le finir avant vendredi, je verrais !  
**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	5. L'ile refuge

**Me revoila ! Pardon pour le retard, mais c'est vraiment long à écrire toute cette histoire !**

**Merci à Sid-X8 d'être là à chaque chapitre et merci à mamamonamie pour la review, ça me fait plaisir et me motive beaucoup !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Chapitre 5 - L'ile refuge

La journée avait commencée comme toutes les autres sur Cozy Shelter. Les habitants du village de Kansei s'étaient levés joyeux et sereins, heureux de pouvoir profiter du ciel bleu et d'un soleil magnifique. De temps en temps, on voyait certains villageois s'arrêter sur le port et regarder à l'horizon, comme si ils attendaient la venue de quelqu'un.

Lorsque le soleil commença à se faire faible et à descendre vers la mer, les commerçants rentrèrent chez eux et les familles, après avoir profité une dernière fois du paysage, se blottirent dans leur foyer. Cette journée qui s'avérait banale le fut beaucoup moins cependant lorsque des cris affolés retentirent à travers tout le village.

- Bateau pirate en approche ! Bateau pirate en approche !

Tous les villageois accoururent au port et s'y retrouvèrent en foule, le maire y compris. Certains étaient affolés, d'autres calmes mais anxieux, d'autres enfin faisaient preuve d'un sang froid exemplaire. Les plus apeurés parlaient à toute vitesse :

- C'est terrible !

- Et Honey qui n'est pas encore revenue !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Il faut fuir, vite !

- Silence !

Le maire n'aimait pas hurler, mais là il le fallait bien si il ne voulait pas que la situation dégénère.

- Puisqu'Honey n'est pas là, c'est nous qui allons devoir nous battre et défendre notre village ! On ne peut pas toujours se reposer sur elle, il faut que nous aussi nous soyons forts ! Tous ceux qui peuvent se battre, aidez moi à défendre notre refuge !

Tous les villageois se turent, effarés. Le maire était un jeune homme de vingt-trois ans qui avait succédé à son père une fois celui-ci parti à la retraite. Ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus le rendaient très séduisant, ou plutôt le rendraient très séduisant…si celui-ci n'était pas une poule mouillée or norme. La vue d'une araignée suffisait à le glacer d'effroi et il n'avait aucun charisme, au grand damne des habitants de Kansei. C'est pourquoi cette intervention soudaine du jeune homme en surprenait plus d'un.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers le maire, mais leur espoir fut vite dissipé : le jeune homme se tenait en retrait de la foule, à demi caché derrière un arbre, tremblant comme une feuille.

- ET C'EST COMME CA QUE TU COMPTES DEFENDRE LE VILLAGE ? BAKA ! Hurlèrent-ils tous en cœur, blasés.

Ils délaissèrent leur maire pour se retourner vers le bateau qui approchait de plus en plus.

- En tout cas, cet idiot a raison ! déclara un jeune homme aux yeux émeraude. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je ne compte pas perdre la face devant Honey quand elle rentrera !

- Chiaki a raison, rendons la fière de nous ! Enchaina un autre homme.

Tous les villageois approuvèrent dans un même cri. Le bateau était beaucoup plus grand maintenant, on pouvait nettement apercevoir la tête de mort portant un chapeau de paille qui s'étalait sur la grande voile. Toutes les personnes rassemblées au port étaient armées, enfin armées avec des fourches ou des pèles…c'était mieux que rien. Le maire avait été forcé à rejoindre la foule et il essayait maintenant de ne plus trembler de la tête aux pieds. On entendit des murmures chez certains villageois : « Cet emblème ! Je crois que c'est celui de Monkey D. Luffy, sa tête vaux 30 millions de Berry ! », « 30 millions ! Haaa pourquoi Honey-chan n'est pas là ? »

Le bateau pirate était à présent à une centaine de mètres, et tous étaient prêts à se battre. Soudain, un signe de vie apparut : une silhouette postée à coté de la figure de proue faisait de grands gestes. Un des villageois s'en rendit compte :

- Regardez, ils nous font signe !

- C'est…c'est Honey ! S'écria une femme assez imposante qui tenait des jumelles devant ses yeux.

- Ils l'ont capturée ? Demandèrent plusieurs personnes, horrifiées.

- Non…Elle sourit ! Elle n'a pas l'air tendue du tout !

L'incompréhension se traduisit sur tous les visages présents. On pouvait maintenant entendre la jeune fille depuis le bateau :

- Oï ! Minaaa ! C'est moi !

Les villageois se regardèrent, ne comprenant toujours pas la situation, mais comme Honey semblait aller bien, tous s'écroulèrent sous l'effet de la tension évacuée.

Honey était à l'avant du Vogue Merry, discutant avec Nami, quand elle vit l'ombre que dessinait Cozy Shelter à l'horizon. Lorsque Luffy fut au courant qu'ils arrivaient, il ne tint plus en place. La petite ile se rapprochait doucement, devenant plus nette et plus grande au fil du temps. Comme elle fut bientôt à quelques centaines de mètres et que tout le monde était à l'avant du bateau, Honey leur fit un petit topos sur la géographie de son ile.

- Cozy Shelter est une petite ile puisque la montagne que vous voyez y prend toute la place, on pourrait même dire que c'est une montagne flottante plutôt qu'une ile. Il y a tout juste la place pour une petite prairie et le village au pied de la montagne, sur son flan Ouest. Les sources chaudes sont en hauteur, il faudra grimpez si vous voulez y aller.

- Ca a l'air d'être paisible et tranquille ! remarqua Nami.

Honey acquiesça, même si il n'était pas toujours un parfait havre de paix, son pauvre petit village. Quand ils furent assez près pour distinguer les villageois, la naufragée se souvint soudain qu'elle était à bord d'un bateau pirate. Elle se retourna et détailla la tête de mort au chapeau de paille géante qui régnait sur la voile. Pas de doute, ils devaient être effrayés.

Non pas que les villageois de Kansei étaient tous peureux (il n'y avait que le maire qui le soit vraiment), mais ils n'avaient pas été livrés à eux-mêmes depuis trois ans, ils devaient être un peu ramollis. Sauf Chiaki. Non, ne pas penser à lui ! Pas maintenant !

Honey l'écarta de son esprit pour s'avancer à coté de la figure de proue du Vogue Merry. Elle se retourna vers l'équipage pour leur expliquer :

- Ils doivent avoir un peu peur puisque vous êtes des pirates, je vais les rassurer avant qu'ils ne fassent une attaque…

Elle fit alors de grands gestes vers son village et ses habitants, visiblement tous rassemblés au port et prêts à aller à l'assaut des envahisseurs.

- Oï ! Minaaa ! C'est moi ! Cria-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle pouvait maintenant voir les expressions sur leur visage, et comme elle l'avait pensé, ils étaient tous tendus et nerveux, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écroulent tous à genoux sur le sol du port. A peine soulagés…La jeune fille se tourna alors vers les pirates, toujours en souriant.

- Tout va bien, ils sont prêts à nous accueillir.

Les jeunes gens lui rendirent son sourire, sauf Luffy qui lui, avait des étoiles dans les yeux : « Une ile ! Une ile! » Si il ne s'était pas déjà catapulté sur l'ile (son pouvoir lui permettait de le faire selon Nami), c'est parce que la navigatrice lui avait chaudement recommandé de ne pas le faire, sous peine de mort subite.

Le Vogue Merry arriva enfin dans le port de Kansei. Honey n'attendit pas qu'il s'amarre au ponton le plus proche de la foule pour sauter à terre, dans une gracieuse pirouette.

- Je suis rentrée ! Annonça-t-elle à ses concitoyens, qui s'étaient relevés entre temps.

- Honey-chan !

Tout le monde était visiblement heureux et soulagé, et une femme assez grosse s'approcha de la jeune fille pour l'enlacer.

- On a eu si peur ! Pour toi et pour le village ! Merci mon dieu, tout va bien ! Dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras imposants.

- Vous m'écrasez, Hayako-san ! Je…je ne peux plus respirer…

La femme relâcha la pauvre Honey qui dut reprendre son souffle avant de se tourner vers les pirates du Vogue Merry, qui avaient tous débarqué sur le ponton avec leurs sacs à dos.

- Bienvenue à Kansei, nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjour !

Les villageois furent tous surpris, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi des pirates étaient si chaleureusement accueillis sur l'ile. Honey dut leur expliquer :

- Ces personnes m'ont repêchée alors que je dérivais sur Grand Line. Ils m'ont sauvé la vie ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Tout le monde ne compris guère d'avantage. Depuis quand les pirates sauvent-ils des gens ? Et sans rien demander en retour apparemment…

- Ils sont inoffensifs, ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta la jeune fille ironiquement. Faites moi confiance !

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que les doutes de tous les villageois disparaissent. Ils faisaient confiance à cette fille plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Ils s'avancèrent alors vers les nouveaux venus en leur souhaitant de multiples bienvenues et en les remerciant pour avoir sauvé leur Honey.

Celle-ci regarda le spectacle, amusée. Elle aimait ce village plus que tout. Elle sentit alors une présence derrière elle et elle se retourna. Un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains mis-longs et aux yeux couleur émeraude lui faisait face.

- Tu es en retard, dit-il. Je suis surpris que tu n'ai pas été dévorée par un monstre marin, p'tite tête.

- Tu serais trop malheureux sans moi, Chiaki. La vie est moins drôle sans son rival de toujours.

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire, ce qui le rendit extrêmement craquant…

- Oui, à ce qu'il parait…Comment il va le vieux Krokus ? Demanda-t-il.

- Bien, comme toujours. Laboon a arrêté de se cogner contre Reverse Mountain, grâce à eux.

Honey désigna du pouce les pirates qui se trouvaient derrière elle, assaillis par les villageois. Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir puis répondit :

- Des pirates pas comme les autres, hein ?

La jeune fille acquiesça. Non, vraiment pas comme les autres. Le dénommé Chiaki fit alors volte face puis s'éloigna d'elle.

- Tu t'en va déjà ? Ou tu as peur de moi, peut-être ? Lança-t-elle.

- Haha, bien sur !

Il s'était retourné vers elle, et la jeune fille cru voir un brin de tristesse dans ses yeux.

- Je te mets K-O quand tu veux p'tite tête, mais pas maintenant. J'ai un travail à finir.

- D'accord…Alors à toute à l'heure !

Le jeune homme reprit sa route sur le chemin parsemé de maisons menant à la prairie. Ca faisait trois ans qu'ils se connaissaient, et trois ans qu'ils se chamaillaient. Chiaki était un garçon toujours prêt à aider et à mettre la main à la pate, même si il paraissait réservé au premier abord. Il avait cette lueur étrange dans les yeux qui ne le quittait jamais, quelque chose entre de la mélancolie et de la tristesse, mais la tristesse qu'avait cru voir Honey il y a quelques secondes était différente, plus prononcée.

Honey avait toujours été une fille discrète et douce, parfois timide même, mais à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait, c'était une autre Honey qui surgissait. Elle voulait l'impressionner, se faire remarquer par lui. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle était si pleine d'assurance, si forte et si impatiente.

Ils avaient toujours entretenu cette relation de rivalité, mais au fond, ils s'aimaient bien. Ils avaient déjà discuté normalement, sérieusement certains jours, puis le lendemain tout redevenait comme avant. Mais Honey savait qu'il l'appréciait. Après tout, qui aime bien châtie bien, non ?

Elle était déçue de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec lui, mais ils se reverraient le soir même, puisqu'à chaque fois que la jeune fille revenait d'un de ses voyages du cap des jumeaux, un banquet était organisé. Elle pourrait alors l'embêter à sa guise.

Et non, au fait, elle n'était pas amoureuse ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle pensait tout le temps à lui ou que quand elle le voyait son cœur s'emballait qu'elle était amoureuse !

Secouant la tête pour chasser cette pensée, elle se retourna vers les villageois agglutinés autour des pirates.

Honey se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, puis parvint à rejoindre Luffy et les autres.

- Laissez les respirer, enfin ! dit-elle aux villageois en riant. D'autant plus que j'en connais un qui rêve de visiter notre ile au plus vite !

Le garçon au chapeau de paille acquiesça vivement.

- Ha bon ? Elle n'a pourtant rien d'exceptionnel, notre Cozy Shelter…s'étonna l'un des villageois.

Honey ria puis haussa les épaules. Après tout, cette ile était l'une des premières de Grand Line, alors l'enthousiasme de Luffy se comprenait.

- Dis, Honey ! Dit-il, tu nous fait visiter ?

- Hum…J'aimerai bien, mais je dois préparer le banquet de ce soir…répondit la concernée. Je vais charger quelqu'un d'autre de-

Le capitaine pirate réagit soudainement :

- Un banquet ? Il y aura de la viande ?

Honey sourit. Luffy reste Luffy, même hors du Vogue Merry…

- Bien sur ! Et pas qu'un peu ! Lui répondit-elle avec son sourire habituel.

Ussop prit alors la parole :

- Mais pourquoi il y a un banquet ce soir ?

- C'est comme ça à chaque fois que je reviens du cap des jumeaux, précisa la jeune fille. Heureusement que je n'y vais qu'une fois par mois, sinon il n'y aurait plus beaucoup de nourriture…Et donc je dois aider à tout préparer…

- Honey-chan ! L'interrompit un homme à sa gauche. Ne dis pas de bêtises voyons ! Laisse nous faire et fait visiter l'ile à ces jeunes gens !

- Mais, Ganji-san…

L'homme prit un air menaçant et une aura meurtrière l'entoura.

- Si tu oses me contredire, je t'attache dans la chambre d'Akiya sans que tu puisses nettoyer quoi que se soit !

Honey se figea. Ca, c'était le pire châtiment qu'on puisse lui réserver ! Il était de notoriété publique qu'Akiya, le maire de Kansei, était, en plus d'être le pire froussard de l'univers, très désordonné. Non, il était excessivement désordonné.

Les piles de linge dans sa chambre étaient immenses, si bien que l'on ne voyait plus le lit ni le bureau, la crasse et la saleté étaient omniprésentes et des choses qui n'avaient rien à y faire -comme un bol de riz toujours plein où des champignons apparaissaient- y étaient.

Bref, sa chambre était une horreur. Une abomination. Un cauchemar. Les adjectifs ne manquaient pas pour décrire ce spectacle accablant. Alors forcément, quand Honey, maniaque obsessive, rencontre son opposé, elle fait une crise cardiaque. C'est ce qui s'était passé la première et seule fois où elle était entrée dans la pièce aux horreurs. Elle était restée glacée devant ce qu'elle voyait.

Il lui avait fallut toute la journée pour que la chambre d'Akiya redevienne impeccable. Ca faisait presque mal aux yeux de voir le contraste qui en résultait. Mais comme les parents du jeune homme savaient que cette propreté ne durerait pas, ils avaient préféré recommander à Honey de ne plus aller dans sa chambre, pour son bien être mental et pour la survie de leur fils, car elle était à deux doigt de l'étriper.

Tout ca pour dire que Ganji-san avait tapé fort. Honey n'osait imaginer à quoi ressemblait la chambre du maire, si l'on pouvait toujours appeler ça une chambre, et être impuissante face à ce spectacle serait sans aucun doute la pire épreuve de sa vie.

- D-D'accord, je leur fait visiter…dit-elle finalement, pâle comme un linge.

Luffy sauta de joie et se mit en marche sans attendre son guide, alors que les villageois se dispersaient pour préparer la fête du soir à venir. Honey invita le reste de l'équipage à la suivre. Ils marchèrent le long du port, Luffy courant devant eux et s'arrêtant parfois devant les vitrines de certaines boutiques, les yeux étincelants.

- Tu as l'air bien intégrée au village, Honey-chan, dit soudain Nami. On sens aussi que tout le monde est solidaire ici.

La concernée approuva.

- Ils sont adorables ! Toujours prêts à rendre service et à vous remonter le moral ! Et comme la plupart des villageois sont nés et ont grandi ici, ils sont en effet très soudés.

Le port s'étalait en longueur, et comme les boutiques faisant face à la mer représentaient la majorité des boutiques de l'ile, Honey eut de quoi faire. Elle présenta à Nami les différentes boutiques de vêtements qui passaient sous leurs yeux, elle montra à Sanji les meilleurs endroits pour les achats de la cuisine, elle désigna à Zoro les magasins d'armes et les bars, et enfin elle indiqua à Ussop où étaient les boutiques de farces-et-attrapes. De temps en temps, Luffy s'arretait devant certaines boutiques en appelant Ussop frénétiquement, puis son complice le rejoignait. Arrivés au bout du port, Honey fit demi-tour.

- Voilà pour les différentes boutiques, il y en a d'autres à l'intérieur du village mais elles sont plus réservées aux habitants qu'aux « touristes ». Je vais vous emmener jusqu'à l'auberge où vous dormirez, elle est sur l'allée principale du village, ça vous fera visiter en même temps.

Les pirates acquiescèrent ensemble en souriant. Ils étaient visiblement impatients de découvrir toutes ces merveilles, mais ils devraient malheureusement attendre le lendemain. Tout était fermé à cause de la préparation du banquet et Honey s'en excusa, mais les jeunes gens lui assurèrent que ça n'était pas grave.

Ils refirent donc le chemin en sens inverse, profitant de la brise marine, puis ils revinrent au ponton principal où était amarré le Vogue Merry. En face, une allée se perdait à travers le village jusqu'à la montagne, et Honey l'emprunta.

Cette allée était légèrement en pente et était encadrée par de jolies maisons blanches aux colombages en bois jaune-orangés, dont la plupart avaient des jardinières pleines de fleurs à leurs fenêtres. Parfois, un arbre surgissait du sol, perçant les dalles blanches et délicates qui ornaient le sol.

Tout était calme et le soleil couchant ajoutait encore plus de charme à cet environnement estival. La guide du groupe s'arrêta alors devant une maison plus haute que les autres, où l'on voyait l'enseigne « Auberge du réconfort » placardée au-dessus de la porte d'entrée.

- Nous y voila ! Dit Honey. Si on continue par là, l'allée débouche sur la prairie de l'ile, où aura lieu le banquet.

- Viaaande…répondit seulement Luffy.

Un filet de bave s'échappait de sa bouche, et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle les fit entrer dans l'auberge. Au fond à droite, un comptoir en bois vernis prenait toute la largeur de la pièce, au centre, des tables et des chaises en bois sombre occupaient tout l'espace, et un lustre impressionnant pendait au plafond. Un escalier se devinait au centre de la pièce, découpant le mur qui faisait face aux jeunes gens.

Honey appela :

- Hayako-san ! On est là !

Il fallut quelques secondes à peine pour qu'une femme assez imposante apparaisse aux pieds des escaliers, en robe blanche un peu trop moulante…

- Ha ! Vous voila ! Vos chambres sont prêtes ! Annonça-t-elle avec un sourire maternel.

Comme l'avait pensé Honey, Hayako-san n'avait même pas eu besoin que la jeune fille lui demande pour préparer des chambres. Elle était vraiment attentionnée et Honey l'aimait pour ça. Pour la jeune fille, elle était comme une seconde mère.

Les pirates la remercièrent joyeusement et ils furent conduits jusqu'à leur chambre. Ces dernières étaient simples et rustiques, cette atmosphère s'accordait avec celle de la ville. Comme aucun client n'était prévu pour la soirée, chacun put avoir sa chambre, ce qui les réjouit tous. Honey resta avec Nami puis la laissa pour aller se préparer.

- Tu habites loin ? Demanda la navigatrice avant qu'elle ne parte.

- En fait, je vis ici avec Hayako-san, son mari et son fils. J'ai ma propre chambre ici…Ils m'ont déjà proposé de m'installer dans une maison mais je préfère cet endroit, c'est plus convivial.

Sur ces mots, Nami la laissa s'éclipser.

Honey revint chercher les pirates de Luffy au chapeau de paille une dizaine de minutes plus tard au rez-de-chaussée, lieu convenu comme point de rendez-vous. Elle portait une légère robe blanche avec quelques motifs en fleur couleur lilas, ce qui lui allait à merveille.

Sanji fut aux anges mais son enthousiasme fut ravalé par un coup de poing de la part de Nami, qui elle portait un débardeur rouge, jaune et vert et un short très court. Elle avait également attaché ses cheveux en une petite queue de cheval, seule une mèche rousse était libre et venait cacher son oreille gauche.

Le cuisinier du Vogue Merry avait préféré une chemise rayée bleue et blanche à son costume habituel, et Luffy, Ussop et Zoro avaient gardé les mêmes vêtements ; à savoir une chemise rouge et un short bleu pour le capitaine, une salopette kaki pour le canonnier au long nez et un T-shirt blanc, un haramaki vert et un pantalon vert foncé pour le bretteur.

Honey se posta aux cotés de Nami pour lui parler et elle conduisit le groupe jusqu'au banquet. Ils durent pour cela parvenir à la fin de l'allée principale puis longer la prairie, étendue verte et silencieuse constituée de quelques arbres solitaires.

- Ha ! Mais au fait ! Où sont Mr 9 et Miss Wednesday ? Demanda soudainement Honey.

- Ils ont préféré rester à bord…répondit nonchalamment Nami. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'apprécier cette ile…

Honey réfléchit.

- C'est normal, après tout ici on aime pas trop les braconniers ou les escrocs…Ils doivent le savoir.

Le sujet fut clos. C'était tant mieux qu'ils ne soient pas là, ils auraient gâché l'ambiance. Les jeunes gens ne tardèrent pas à entendre des voix et à voir de douces lumières inonder un coin de la prairie.

Ils aperçurent enfin trois longues tables napées de blanc qu'un bon nombre d'assiettes et de couverts recouvrait. Des enfants jouaient ensemble, pieds nus sur l'herbe, certains villageois étaient assis autour des tables et discutaient, d'autres étaient assis dans l'herbe et trinquaient.

- Ha ! Ils sont là ! Cria une petite fille avec des couettes.

Tous les villageois se retournèrent vers le groupe. Seuls Luffy et Zoro ne furent pas gênés que toute l'attention se reporte sur eux. Les autres étaient mal à l'aise, même Honey. Ils furent invités à s'assoir à la table du milieu, puis tout le monde les imita en souriant. Les discussions reprirent de plus belle et Honey entreprit de présenter quelques personnes à ses invités.

- Là, dit-elle en désignant la femme imposante de l'auberge, c'est Hayako-san. C'est la propriétaire de l'auberge et c'est elle qui m'a recueillit quand je suis arrivée ici. A sa gauche c'est Kyoshi, son mari, et là-bas c'est son fils, Tetsuo.

Elle montra un homme assez sec mais à l'allure énergique et un petit garçon brun jouant avec les autres enfants.

- Ganji-san est le forgeron attitré du village, sa femme est là-bas et son fils, Chiaki, est celui avec qui je m'entraine.

Le forgeron était un homme robuste et musclé, il avait l'air dur comme un roc, alors que sa femme était visiblement frêle et délicate. Chiaki avait les yeux de sa mère et les cheveux mis-longs en bataille de son père.

- Akiya, continua Honey, le blond là-bas, est le maire de Kansei. C'est un trouillard irrécupérable…

- Tient, comme toi Ussop ! Dit joyeusement Luffy en s'adressant au garçon au long nez.

Les pirates et la jeune fille rirent tandis qu'Ussop essayait vainement de démentir cette affirmation. Honey présenta encore quelques personnes puis elle changea de sujet de conversation. Elle n'allait pas non plus présenter les 130 et quelques habitants du village !

Après quelques minutes d'attente, les plats furent servis et on entendit un « huuuum » général devant la nourriture alléchante qui s'étalait sous des yeux affamés. L'ancien maire, un homme aux cheveux blancs assez vieux mais tout de même énergique, fis un petit discours pour saluer les retour d'Honey et pour souhaiter la bienvenue à ses sauveurs.

Quand Luffy eut le droit de commencer à manger, il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Comme à son habitude, il mangea à toute vitesse les aliments les uns après les autres, prenant à peine le temps de regarder ce qui lui passait sous la main. Les villageois en furent ahuris mais quand Honey haussa les épaules avec un sourire, ils commencèrent à leur tour à manger.

Si au début tout semblait silencieux, hormis les bruits des couverts qui raclaient contre les assiettes, les discussions reprirent assez vite et on entendait parfois des rires compléter l'ambiance festive. Nami, qui était à coté d'Honey, lui demanda :

- Dis Honey-chan, si le maire est si trouillard, pourquoi vous l'avez élu ?

- Parce qu'on voulait lui laisser sa chance. C'était son rêve de succéder à son père, même si c'est un peu étrange sachant qu'il n'aime pas avoir de responsabilité…Il voulait le rendre fier, et il était prêt à changer pour ça, alors on l'a laissé.

Honey fit une pause, le temps de boire une gorgée d'eau.

- Et puis de toute façon, personne d'autre ne voulait être maire, et Akiya peut être courageux quand il le veut, il faut juste qu'il ai plus confiance en lui.

La jeune fille regarda le maire, assis sur la table d'en face, puis son regard dériva vers un jeune homme assis un peu plus loin à sa table, à coté d'une femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux émeraude. Nami eut un petit sourire plein de sous-entendus.

- Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Honey, gênée par ce regard un peu trop malicieux.

- Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder ce jeune homme là-bas ? Répondit la rouquine. Chiaki, c'est ça ?

Honey se sentit rougir.

- Je…je ne le regardes pas ! Pas du tout ! Je…je regardes à coté !

Nami allait répondre avec le même sourire malicieux mais Honey fut sauvée par Zoro et Sanji qui se disputaient encore une fois :

- Haha te fiches pas de moi Sourcil en vrille ! Toi, bien tenir l'alcool ? Me fait pas rire !

- La ferme, kusso marimo ! Je te prouve ça quand tu veux !

- Vas-y, impressionne moi ! Tête de citron !

- J'y compte bien, tête de gazon !

- Love cook !

- Tête d'algue !

- LA FERME !

Ussop et Luffy se firent tous petits, croyant que la navigatrice, folle de rage, s'adressait à eux. Ils furent rassurés en constatant qu'ils n'étaient pas concernés et reprirent leur discution. En revanche, les deux jeune hommes s'étaient reçut un coup de poing magistral, une bosse pouvait se voir sur le sommet de leur tête.

Honey sourit en voyant certains villageois effarés devant cette brusque démonstration de violence. Ils ne pouvaient qu'approuver le fait que Nami était effrayante à cet instant. La rouquine se retourna vers Honey avec le sourire sous-entendu de toute à l'heure, sauf qu'il y avait quelque chose de diabolique en plus…

- Toi, ne crois pas que je t'ai oubliée ! Je veux tout savoir ! Dit-elle avec un ton qui empêchait toute réponse négative.

Honey dut donc lui raconter leur relation et ses sentiments non-amoureux.

- Il est…comme un frère pour moi…termina-t-elle, hésitante.

Nami ne semblait pas la croire, mais comme la jeune fille ne voulait pas admettre l'évidence, elle soupira puis repartit sur un autre sujet de discussion. Vers la fin du repas, quand tout fut débarrassé, Luffy et Ussop montèrent sur la table centrale et se mirent à chanter à tue-tête, chope à la main. En voyant ce spectacle, les villageois rirent tous et chantèrent avec les deux pirates.

Ils découvrirent l'un des jeux préférés de Luffy et Ussop : mettre des baguettes entre leur narine et leur lèvre inférieure, ce qui leur donnait une tête si drôle que tout le monde ria de plus belle. Zoro rejoignit un concours de boisson auquel Sanji ne participa finalement pas, préférant aider à préparer les gâteaux qui constituaient le dessert. Nami, Honey et des femmes plus âgées discutaient chiffons dans un coin de la table en riant.

Jamais un banquet n'avait été aussi bruyant en rires et aussi chaleureux. Le dessert fut apporté et il fut dur d'empêcher Luffy de ne pas tout manger. Les villageois étaient admiratifs devant les subtiles décorations faites par le cuisinier du Vogue Merry.

La fête se termina assez tard, mais tout le monde était satisfait de cette soirée. Les habitants de Kansei connaissaient mieux les étranges pirates et ils les appréciaient d'avantage.

Tout le monde aida à débarrasser les tables et à nettoyer tout ce qui devait l'être, puis Honey put raccompagner ses invités à l'auberge.

Hayako-san y était déjà, expliquant qu'il avait fallut qu'elle couche son fils, puis elle proposa aux pirates une petite boisson avant d'aller se coucher. Ils acceptèrent volontiers, ils n'étaient pas si fatigués que ça. Seule Honey accepta mais partit se changer avant de prendre son verre.

Quand elle fut montée, Hayako-san prit soudainement la parole, s'adressant à ses invités assis autour d'une table. Elle avait prit un air sérieux.

- J'ai une faveur à vous demander, jeunes gens.

Son ton suffit à faire taire les discutions et à attirer l'attention des pirates.

- Prenez Honey avec vous.

L'équipage fut étonné par cette soudaine demande. Personne ne répondit, Luffy avait un air plus sérieux et attentif.

- Elle n'a pas du vous raconter ce qu'elle a vécu ni son rêve…Je la connais, elle est trop modeste…

Hayako-san laissa une petite pause dans son discours, puis elle ajouta avant que Luffy ne puisse parler :

- Avant de répondre, laissez moi vous raconter son histoire, vous comprendrez pourquoi je vous demande ça.

Aucun des pirates ne parla, l'aubergiste comprit donc qu'elle avait leur accord. Elle commença alors à raconter le passé d'Honey.

* * *

**Voila pour le chapitre 5 ! Le chapitre 6 sera donc consacré au passé d'Honey dans son intégralité ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu =) **

**Et merci d'avoir lu !**


	6. Mon rêve

**Me revoila enfin ! Vraiment, vraiment désolée pour ce long retard ! Mais je n'ai pas eu du tout l'occasion d'écrire la semaine dernière, ça m'a beaucoup frustrée d'ailleurs...**

**En tout cas, voici le nouveau chapitre, beaucoup plus long, et j'espère que ça ne fera pas trop dramatique ou autre chose...**

**Pour répondre à Sid-X8 (que je remercie pour sa présence à chaque chapitre) en ce qui concerne Chiaki, tu as vu juste ^^ Ca sera expliqué dans le chapitre suivant mais je pense qu'on peut comprendre pourquoi Honey a peur de s'attacher à lui avec ce chapitre.**

**Voila c'est tout ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 - Mon rêve

Honey était montée en toute hâte dans sa chambre au troisième étage et avait enfilé en vitesse son short-pyjama et son T-shirt blanc de la marque Doskoï, l'un de ses préférés. En redescendant, elle était tombée sur Tetsuo, le fils d'Hayako-san, réveillé à cause d'un cauchemar. Honey dut alors le reconduire à sa chambre et le bercer en attendant qu'il s'endorme, ce que le petit garçon fit en un temps éclair. La jeune fille sortit alors doucement de sa chambre en lui adressant un sourire protecteur. « Plus tard, je veux que mon fils soit comme lui... » pensa-t-elle, « ...un petit ange ».

Repensant à son verre d'eau citronnée qui l'attendait au rez-de-chaussée, Honey se pressa de descendre. Elle commença cependant à ralentir en arrivant en haut de l'escalier menant à la salle à manger, en entendant la voix sérieuse d'Hayako-san.

- … elle est trop modeste.

A présent, la jeune fille était figée au sommet de l'escalier. Même si elle était assez loin, elle pouvait entendre distinctement la voix de l'aubergiste.

- Avant de répondre, laissez moi vous raconter son histoire, vous comprendrez pourquoi je vous demande ça.

Là, Honey était devenue blême. Son cœur s'était arrêté un instant pour repartir dans une course folle sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, et ses mains étaient devenues moites. Inconsciemment, ses genoux se plièrent et elle se retrouva assise sur le perron de l'escalier. Le cœur battant, elle attendait la suite. Mais, pourquoi au fait ? Pourquoi son cœur battait-il si vite ?

Après tout, il n'y avait rien de si grave dans son passé, à part la mort de ses parents et…l'orphelinat. Après ces épreuves, la chance lui avait sourit et elle avait été heureuse comme jamais, alors pourquoi était-elle si anxieuse ?

A cause de Luffy et des autres ? Non, c'était ridicule ! Elle s'en fichait qu'ils sachent, elle n'avait pas non plus vécu un drame si terrible, et elle était plus forte maintenant…

« Alors pourquoi je tremble comme ça ? »

Honey fixa ses mains qui étaient devenues incontrôlables. Ses yeux devinrent subitement humides et sa vue se brouilla. « Non, tout ça c'est du passé ! J'ai déjà surmonté tout ça, grâce aux villageois, à ma deuxième famille ! Je n'ai plus honte ni peur d'en parler maintenant ! Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? »

La réponse, elle la connaissait pourtant. La partie la plus sombre, la plus terrifiante de son enfance, elle la hantait encore, même si elle persistait à affirmer le contraire. Une blessure qui se cicatrise au fur et à mesure du temps, mais qui reste malgré tout bien ancrée dans la mémoire.

Hayako-san commença son récit, le récit de son passé.

**« Honey-chan est née sur une île isolée dans East Blue, une île assez pauvre. Ses parents vivaient en vendant des pots de miel grâce à leur apiculture, ils avaient à peine de quoi vivre mais ils étaient tout de même heureux…jusqu'à ce que son père ne meurt alors qu'elle avait à peine quatre ans. Ca a été une épreuve très difficile pour sa mère. Elle n'avait que peu de soutient de la part des villageois comme ils ne se fréquentaient pas beaucoup, sa maison étant très éloignée du village, mais elle a quand même trouvé le courage de vivre pour sa fille et l'a élevée comme elle a put… »**

Honey se souvenait parfaitement de ce temps là. Les ruches d'élevage alignées soigneusement dans le champs, le bourdonnement assourdissant des abeilles quand elle s'en approchait trop…elle se souvenait de tout, aussi de sa maison entourée de fleurs, de leur parfum, de celui du miel et de la nature, mais aussi de celui de sa mère, si délicat et fruité. Elle se souvenait de celle-ci préparant le miel ou entretenant les ruches, enrobée dans une combinaison protectrice.

Elle la voyait encore, si belle et douce, ses longs cheveux blonds ondulants et dansants au gré du vent, ses magnifiques yeux bleus dont elle avait hérité, presque transparents, la regardant avec tendresse, et son sourire si infiniment triste qui ne la quittait jamais…

Une profonde nostalgie imprégnait cette vision d'une vie tranquille et simple, s'accordant avec l'image des champs de blés où Honey avait l'habitude de jouer, il y a longtemps de cela.

**« Leur vie était paisible et sans problèmes mais hélas, peu après ses neuf ans, sa mère contracta une maladie grave à laquelle elle succomba en quelques jours… »**

Là, se fut une autre image qui vint s'immiscer dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, bien malgré elle. L'image de sa mère, étendue sur son lit, inerte. Elle la revoyait comme si c'était hier, allongée paisiblement sur son grand lit blanc, dans sa chambre sentant la lavande.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle avait cru que c'était un ange endormi, les rayons du soleil venant faire scintiller sa magnifique chevelure blonde. Un ange étrangement pâle et immobile. Puis elle avait compris. Son cœur avait raté plusieurs battements, puis il s'était arrêté. Ses jambes étaient devenues molles et elle avait faillit tomber à terre, mais elle refusait d'y croire si facilement, il fallait qu'elle soit sure…ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver, pas à elle !

Pourtant, quand elle avait secoué le corps de sa mère, celle-ci ne s'était pas réveillée. Honey ne voulait même pas se souvenir de l'horrible sentiment de détresse et d'impuissance qui l'avait envahie, puis la tristesse et la peur, une peur atroce et affreusement pesante.

**« Honey se retrouva seule, abandonnée. Elle se rendit au village, désespérée. Les villageois ne pouvaient pas la recueillir, ils étaient trop pauvres pour une bouche à nourrir en plus, alors ils ont contacté une île voisine qui disposait d'un orphelinat. »**

Un frisson se rependit dans tout le corps de la jeune fille. On arrivait à la pire période de sa vie. Des visages lui revinrent à l'esprit, puis des odeurs dérangeantes et une pièce, sombre et effrayante.

**« Malheureusement, cet orphelinat n'était pas du tout un refuge rassurant et apaisant, comme on pourrais le croire. C'était plus une prison qu'un foyer. Les enfants étaient recueillis seulement pour avoir de l'argent par la marine, et cet argent était entièrement réservé aux gérants de l'orphelinat, des personnes corrompues, sans nature. Les pauvres enfants vivaient dans des haillons et la saleté, ils devaient faire des corvées épuisantes et ne pas faire de bruits. Si ils faisaient une chose déplaisante pour les gérants, aussi minime soit-elle, ils étaient battus et enfermés dans des placards pendant plusieurs heures de suite, dans le noir total. Honey n'a pas échappé à cet horrible traitement, même si elle ne faisait rien de mal. Pour couronner le tout, les enfants les plus brutaux avaient instaurés une loi du plus fort, et les plus petits et plus faible en faisaient les frais.**

**En bref, la vie n'était pas bien rose dans cet endroit abominable. Honey est restée dans cet enfer pendant cinq ans, battue et humiliée tous les jours, puis elle en a eu assez. Les autres enfants avaient bien sur pensé à s'échapper, mais ils avaient trop peur et ne savaient pas où aller une fois sortis, comme le village à coté de l'orphelinat les aurait dénoncés...**  
**Et puis un jour, un bateau pirate a accosté sur l'île et son équipage a attaqué le village. Honey a profité de la confusion pour s'enfuir et se cacher à bord du navire pirate. »**

Dans les escaliers, Honey avait replié ses jambes contre elle et avait enroulé ses bras autour, formant une carapace protectrice et rassurante. Elle tremblait légèrement, mais moins que quand Hayako-san avait parlé de l'orphelinat. Elle était perdue parmi les souvenirs qui lui venaient en tête, des souvenirs effrayants. Cinq ans d'une vie passée dans la peur et la soumission.

Elle sentit que ses joues étaient humides, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait, sans le savoir. La jeune fille essuya ses joues du revers de la main puis replongea dans le flot d'images qui composaient cette nuit terrible où tout s'était joué de peu.

Elle se souvenait de s'être couchée dans son lit miteux aux vieux draps usés, dans la chambre collective des filles, et d'avoir entendu des cris affolés provenant de la ville. Elle s'était redressée, effrayée, et avait constaté que les autres filles et fillettes avaient fait de même. Elles s'étaient alors regardé avec la même expression de peur sur le visage, puis elles s'étaient approchées des deux seules fenêtres de la chambre…

Ces fenêtres donnaient une vue imprenable sur le village, grande masse de maisons sur cette toute petite île verte, la chambre étant au quatrième étage. Sauf que le village n'était pas paisible comme à l'accoutumée. Des gerbes de feu s'élevaient depuis certaines maisons, on entendait toujours plus de cris affolés et on distinguait les villageois courir se réfugier où ils pouvaient.

Des personnes différentes semblaient être la cause de tout ce malheur ; on les voyait, sabres à la main, courir après les pauvres gens et voler tout ce qu'ils trouvaient, en mettant le feu aux bâtisses qui leur tombait sous la main. Hana, une amie d'Honey plus âgée qu'elle, murmura alors avec de grands yeux, plus pour elle que pour les autres : « Des pirates… ».

C'est là qu'Honey comprit. C'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait, mais ils n'étaient pas du tout comme elle l'avait imaginé. Ils étaient plus...sauvages. Son regard se posa alors sur le bateau pirate qui attendait ses occupants au port.

Il était imposant, fait entièrement de vieux bois sombre, et sa figure de proue était une tête de cerf aux grands bois clairs qui s'élevaient vers le ciel obscure. Son pavillon ondulait sous le vent et on pouvait y voir une tête de mort affublée de cornes. Les flammes s'élevant du village donnaient un air étrange au bateau, on aurait cru un spectre revenu d'outre tombe, ce qui fit frissonner Honey.

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur un personnage, plus grand que les autres et attendant devant le navire. Il avait les bras croisés sur son torse et ne semblait pas préoccupé par l'agitation qui l'entourait. Certains pirates venaient à sa rencontre et il les renvoyait d'un geste autoritaire de la main, la jeune fille en conclut qu'il était le capitaine du vaisseau pirate.

Malgré la frayeur et l'adrénaline qui se rependait dans son corps par les battements affolés de son cœur, la jeune fille fut envoutée par ce personnage. C'était le capitaine, un homme respecté par tous ses hommes, voguant sans peur sur des mers dangereuses et hostiles, faisant face au danger et explorant de nombreuses îles… et pillant les villages qu'il rencontrait. Ca, ça n'entrait pas dans la description que s'était fait Honey. Mais peu importe.

Les fillettes furent sorties de leur rêverie quand des cris retentirent au rez-de-chaussée. Ils étaient entrés dans l'orphelinat.

Elles étaient une douzaine dans la pièce, regroupées autour des fenêtres, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers les plus âgées dont Honey, Hana et trois autres filles faisaient partie. Les cinq jeunes filles se consultèrent du regard, demandant intérieurement aux autres un plan de secours. Yui, la plus âgée du groupe, pris la parole après quelques secondes de silence :

- Les escaliers de la blanchisserie. Si ils ont pris les escaliers principaux, ils ne devraient pas tarder. C'est notre seule chance.

Ses consœurs approuvèrent dans un même hochement de tête. Plus le temps d'hésiter. Les escaliers qu'elles voulaient atteindre étaient au bout d'un couloir sombre et menaient à la blanchisserie, au rez-de-chaussée. Cette pièce était, pour le bon plaisir des gérants, fermée à clef, de sorte que les enfants soient obligés de descendre et monter les escaliers pour laver leur linge. Mais elle donnait également sur le dehors grâce à une fenêtre étroite, par où elles pourraient passer facilement.

Le groupe se mit à courir à l'autre bout de la chambre, plein d'espoir, mais avant d'atteindre la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement. Deux pirates, sabres à la main, se tenaient dans l'embrasure et regardaient les fillettes, l'air déçu.

- Y'a rien ici non plus, dit l'un d'entre eux.

- Ouais…Essayons à coté.

Puis ils partirent. Les filles étaient pétrifiées et eurent du mal à respirer de nouveau. Elles se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation. Yui, après avoir retrouvé un souffle normal, expliqua :

- Ils ne sont pas intéressés par nous…Ils veulent juste voler des vivres ou d'autres choses utiles.

- On aurait dû s'en douter… ajouta Hana étalée sur le sol, soulagée.

Honey, elle, avait un air grave. Elle avait eu la pire peur de sa vie, ou du moins une peur atroce, mais à présent, se tenant devant la porte ouverte de la chambre, elle sentait un nouveau sentiment l'envahir. «C'est maintenant ou jamais ». C'était la seule phrase qui se faisait entendre dans son esprit.

Si elle partait maintenant, personne ne ferait attention avec toute l'agitation qui régnait sur l'île.

« Maintenant… ». Son cœur battait incroyablement vite, sans raison apparente. Elle sentait la peur l'entourer, mais également un nouveau sentiment, une sensation qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis des années…la liberté.

« …ou jamais. » . Honey ne s'était pas rendue compte que toutes les filles la regardaient, intriguées par leur camarade qui restait bloquée devant la porte. C'est en se retournant qu'elle s'en aperçut, et elle prit la parole dans un silence uniquement gâché par les cris qui retentissaient dans le village et l'orphelinat.

- On est libre.

Honey, dans un état second, mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que c'était elle qui avait parlé. Comme les autres la regardaient sans comprendre, elle continua plus fort, se reveillant :

- On est libre ! Libre ! Les filles, regardez ! Personne ne nous surveille ! On peut partir maintenant ! On peut s'enfuir d'ici et ne plus jamais revenir !

Ses camarades s'échangèrent des regards confus. Une petite fille d'une dizaine d'année demanda :

- Mais…Mais pour aller où ?

- Peut-importe ! On trouvera bien ! Tout est mieux qu'ici !

- Si on se fait attraper, on sera punies…dit une autre timidement.

- Ils sont trop occupés avec les pirates pour faire attention à nous ! C'est notre seule chance !

Le groupe semblait partagé. Honey aurait comprit leur crainte dans d'autres circonstances, mais là elle ne voulait pas. Pourquoi hésiter maintenant ? C'était stupide.

- S'enfuir d'accord. Mais après ? On ne pourra pas partir de cette île, les bateaux des villageois ont tous été brulés.

Honey se retourna vers Hana, qui venait de parler.

- Les pirates. On peu se cacher sur leur bateau jusqu'à ce qu'ils accostent sur une autre île, dit-elle.

Les yeux des fillettes s'agrandirent. Visiblement, l'idée ne les enchantait pas.

- C'est soit ça, soit on continue de vivre dans cet enfer. Et plus tard, quand on sera trop vieilles, on sera revendues comme des marchandises aux Tenryubitos ou à d'autres riches qui nous considèreront comme des esclaves…C'est ça que vous voulez ? Pas moi !

Là, ce fut un électrochoc pour les fillettes. Leur avenir était tout tracé dans cet orphelinat. Hana et Yui parurent également convaincues, bien que toujours hésitantes. Après un dernier instant de silence, la plus âgée prit la parole :

- Ne trainons pas alors !

Pour des raisons de sécurité il fut tout de même décidé de descendre par les escaliers de la blanchisserie. Il fallait aussi prévenir les autres enfants, même les brutaux, mais arrivées dans les chambres voisines, les filles constatèrent que la plupart étaient déjà partis. Elles prirent alors les plus jeunes restés par peur puis le groupe s'agrandit.

Ils descendirent dans l'obscurité de l'escalier en colimaçon puis arrivèrent enfin dans la blanchisserie, où étaient étendus des vêtements plus ou mois propres. La lumière fut allumée et des meubles furent déplacés en dessous de la petite fenêtre, seule échappatoire possible. Hana passa la première et eut du mal à l'ouvrir, mais elle réussit au bout de quelques seconde et disparut derrière le mur gris.

Les plus petits furent aidés par les plus grands et les enfants passèrent l'un après l'autre. Honey passa avant Yui et se faufila tant bien que mal par la fenêtre, pour retomber lourdement sur l'herbe fraiche. Ses compagnons l'attendaient, regardant tout autour d'eux, affolés. Les cris s'étaient estompés et seuls les rires des pirates se faisaient entendre.

Yui arriva à sa suite et il fut décidé de courir jusqu'à la rive, le plus loin possible de la vue des pirates. Une fois leur tache accomplie, les enfants purent se reposer, cachés derrière de petits buissons.

- Et maintenant ? On ne pourra pas tous rester discrets sur leur bateau si on est si nombreux…dit soudain Hana.

Ses cheveux mauves foncés, chose peu commune, brillaient à la lueur des flammes qui se faisaient plus faibles. Ses yeux marrons exprimaient un air inquiet et elle tremblait légèrement. Honey ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, les enfants devaient être une trentaine et donc elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Elle allait parler quand un petit garçon cria :

- Un bateau ! Regardez, un bateau arrive !

Tout les monde se retourna vers l'océan qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité, et ils distinguèrent en effet un bâtiment se rapprochant de l'ile. Le groupe fut silencieux, attendant quelque chose, puis des cris retentirent dans le village :

- Capitaine ! Capitaine ! La marine approche !

Les enfants émirent un même « Hooo » de surprise, puis l'espoir revint.

- Quelle chance ! On est sauvés ! Crièrent certains.

- Non…On ne peut pas compter sur eux…

C'était un jeune garçon dénommé Kenji qui venait de faire taire ses camarades qui le regardèrent, intrigués.

- Ils n'ont rien fait pour nous durant toutes ces années où on était enfermés ici ! ajouta-t-il sèchement.

- Ils ne savaient pas ! Répondit vivement Yui. La seule fois où ils sont venus inspecter l'orphelinat, les gérants nous avaient menacés et défendus de parler…Pour ce qui était de la saleté et l'état des lieux, ils avaient soudoyés les inspecteurs…

- Justement, ils feront pareil ! Coupa Kenji. Si on va voir les Marines, les gérants vont encore utiliser leur argent pour les faire taire, et je ne vous fait pas imaginer ce qui nous attend alors…

- Les gérants ne pourront pas utiliser cette ruse cette fois-ci…dit-alors un autre garçon plus âgé calmement. Ils sont morts. Je les ai vus quand je suis descendu par les escaliers principaux…En les voyant, je suis tout de suite remonté. Ils ont du vouloir protéger leur trésor jusqu'à la fin, ces monstres…

Les enfants et adolescents se turent tous. La nouvelle leur avait fait un choc, non pas qu'ils en soient attristés.

- Alors, on est vraiment libres ? Demanda timidement une jeune fille.

Des sourires apparurent sur tous les visages. Ils crièrent tous ensemble de joie et de soulagement. Un lourd fardeau c'était enlevé de leurs épaules, des années de tyrannie prenant fin.  
Hana, qui riait comme jamais depuis des années, se tourna vers Honey, sa plus proche amie. Cependant, elle ne vit qu'un petit sourire triste sur son visage.

- Honey ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne viens pas avec vous.

Hana fut glacée par cette réponse. Elle regarda son amie d'un air choqué :

- Qu…Quoi ? Mais, pourquoi ?

- Vous, partez avec la Marine, vous serez relogés dans de meilleures conditions. Moi, je pars avec les pirates.

Son amie pâlit et ne sembla pas comprendre. Le bateau de la Marine approchait de plus en plus et on pouvait entendre les pirates non loin qui criaient de se dépêcher d'embarquer les provisions à bord. Le temps s'était arrêté autour des deux amies qui se regardaient dans les yeux, l'une sans comprendre, l'autre avec un sourire tendre.

- Je sens que je dois y aller. Quelque chose m'attire vers ce bateau. Un sentiment très fort…comme si toute ma vie reposait dessus.

Hana décryptait ses paroles au fur et à mesure. Elle voyait bien dans les yeux de son amie que celle-ci avait fait son choix et qu'elle ne renoncerait pas. Elle repensa à une vieille conversation qu'elles avaient eu, lorsqu'elles avaient parlé de leurs parents décédés. Honey lui avait dit qu'elle sentait parfois la présence de sa mère auprès d'elle, qu'elle la guidait et la soutenait.

Hana n'avait pas trouvé ça étrange ni fou, puisqu'elle aussi ressentait la même chose. Ainsi, elle avait compris.

- Tu crois que c'est ta mère ?

La question sembla surprendre Honey, puis elle eut un sourire mystérieux :

- Qui sait ?

Elles se regardèrent encore un long moment, silencieuses, elles qui s'étaient soutenues dans leur enfer collectif durant de longues années…puis elles revinrent à la réalité, et Hana dit simplement :

- Alors, au revoir et bonne chance. Prends soin de toi.

Malgré le bruit que faisaient les enfants, les plus proches entendirent ces mots et se turent, ce qui fit taire les reste du groupe. Hana était en face d'Honey et faisait visiblement en effort pour ne pas pleurer, mais elle céda bien vite quand son amie la prit dans ses bras. Elles restèrent ainsi durant quelques secondes, puis Honey défit son étreinte et s'adressa aux enfants qui se tenaient devant elle, attentifs.

- Je ne viens pas avec vous, mina ! Mais je veux que vous sachiez que j'ai été très contente de vous avoir connus, et je vous souhaite d'avoir une meilleure vie à partir de maintenant !

La jeune fille pleurait à présent mais elle n'y faisait pas attention. Ils étaient tous ses amis, ses protégés pour les plus petits, et elle ne les reverrait sans doute jamais. Ils semblaient l'avoir compris puisque certains pleuraient aussi à chaudes larmes et d'autres avaient un regard triste.

- C'est grâce à toi qu'on a eu le courage de s'enfuir…Merci Honey, dit Yui.

- Va-t-en maintenant ! Ajouta Hana en pleure, ils vont partir sans toi !

Honey hocha la tête en essuyant ses larmes. Elle leur adressa un dernier adieu et demanda aux plus âgés de prendre soin des petits. Sa dernière vision du groupe fut celle d'Hana, sanglotant contre Kenji qui l'avait prise dans ses bras, et le groupe d'enfants libérés de leur vie d'esclaves.

Elle se mit alors à courir jusqu'au village et se cacha derrière la maison la plus proche du bateau pirate. Les brigands étaient tous affolés et embarquaient les dernières caisses de nourriture. Guidée par son instinct ou autre chose, Honey repéra une caisse installée non loin de là et calcula son timing.

Elle devait faire vite pour ne pas être repérée. Soudain, elle eut une brusque montée d'adrénaline et se propulsa jusqu'à la caisse qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup - heureusement, elle n'était pas fermée avec des clous - et entra dedans, en prenant soin de refermer artificiellement le receptacle. C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte de la situation : elle était dans un endroit clos et noir, obscur comme nul part ailleurs.

Elle dut faire un intense effort de concentration pour s'imaginer sur son île natale, auprès de sa mère, et ne pas penser à ses pires peurs. Elle était au bord de la crise et respirait à une vite folle, mais elle parvint à se relaxer et à visionner assez fort sa maison d'enfance pour se calmer.

Honey crut un instant que les pirates, trop pressés par le bateau ennemi qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, n'allaient pas embarquer toutes les caisses, mais elle entendit bientôt des voix se rapprocher et elle fut soulevée dans les airs avec ce qu'elle identifia comme des carottes et des choux - elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir ce que c'était.

Elle entendit les pas lourds des pirates sur le sol du port, ainsi que des jérémiades « Ho dis donc il est lourd ce paquet là! », puis elle fut collée contre la caisse quand ils montèrent à bord de leur navire grâce à une passerelle. Le bruit des pas se fit alors entendre sur du parquet dur et sec, puis un cri fut poussé, donnant l'ordre de déployer la grand voile et de partir de cette île aussi vite que possible.

Honey faisait toujours un effort surhumain pour ne pas faire de crise, elle arrivait à contrôler sa respiration et à se relaxer un peu.  
Elle n'était pas dans le noir, pas dans un espace clos, tout allait bien, sa mère était là avec elle…Avec elle…

**************«**Elle s'est servie d'eux pour la transporter jusqu'ici.»

Honey sursauta en entendant la voix d'Hayako-san. Elle sortait de sa caisse sombre sentant les légumes pour se retrouver chez elle, dans son auberge. Elle avait fait un long voyage dans ses souvenirs, oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait.

L'aubergiste reprit son récit :

******«**Mais Honey est ressortie de l'orphelinat avec des traumatismes... Aujourd'hui, elle est claustrophobe et a peur du noir…Mettez les deux réunis et elle en meurt.»

Ou presque. Elle n'était pas morte quand elle s'était retrouvée dans cette caisse. Elle s'était accrochée pour ne pas se faire repérer, parce qu'elle savait, elle sentait qu'il fallait qu'elle se batte. Elle savait que ça en valait la peine.

**********«**En tout cas, les pirates sont venus sur Grand Line, et quand ils ont pillé notre village, elle a put sortir de leur bateau et se cacher jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent. C'est là qu'elle est venue vers moi, fatiguée et assoiffée, et qu'elle m'a tout raconté.»

En effet, rester une semaine sur un bateau pirate en essayant de ne pas se faire repérer, c'était difficile. Honey s'était fait un petit nid douillet, enfin le plus possible, cachée dans un coin de la calle. Elle avait eu de quoi manger grâce aux caisses présentes en grande quantité dans la pièce, mais en ce qui concernait la boisson, c'était plus compliqué. Il n'y avait que des tonneaux de rhum dans la calle et l'eau potable n'était accessible que dans la cuisine.

Elle avait dû attendre toute la journée, pendant une semaine, que la nuit tombe et que tout le monde fut endormit pour aller boire dans la cuisine, mais pas à sa soif. Elle avait très peur durant ses voyages nocturnes et se demandait combien de temps encore elle devrait risquer sa vie. Quand un matin, des cris avaient retentis à travers tout le navire, si bien qu'on pouvait les entendre depuis la calle.

- L'entrée de Grand Line ! Là-bas !

Grand Line ? La fameuse mer que seuls les plus braves osent affronter ? Honey s'était soudain sentit loin de chez elle et de ses amis, et elle s'était demandé ce qu'ils faisaient et où ils étaient à présent. Les pirates avaient réussit à entrer sur la mer légendaire et avaient filé droit devant, un log pose certainement volé à d'autres pirates en guise de guide.

La route des brigands avait alors croisée Cozy Shelter, et ils avaient décidé pour faire bonne mesure de piller le petit village de Kansei. Honey avait profité de leur absence pour trouver une cachette sur l'île, une force lui disant qu'il fallait qu'elle reste ici. Une fois les pirates partis et le pauvre village presque détruit, Honey avait emprunté le chemin de la prairie et était tombée au hasard des rues devant l'enseigne de l'auberge.

Elle n'avait pas d'argent sur elle et était épuisée, à cause de certaines de ses nuits blanches tourmentées par les vagues et le froid, elle n'hésita alors que quelques secondes avant d'entrer dans la bâtisse. L'intérieur était sans dessus dessous, les tables qui constituaient le mobilier principal de la pièce étaient renversées et des tas de bouts de verre étaient empilés sur le comptoir, au fond à droite.

En entendant la clochette qui avait scintillé lorsque qu'Honey avait ouvert la porte, une femme plutôt enrobée était apparue de derrière le comptoir, avec un regard interrogatif. Elle fut apparemment surprise en voyant l'inconnue et ne sut pas quoi dire tout de suite.

Honey sentit alors ses jambes faiblir brusquement et elle se retrouva par terre sans trop s'en rendre compte. Hayako-san réagit vivement et vint au secours de la jeune fille, en l'aidant à s'asseoir à la seule table de la pièce relevée.

Honey était encore dans ses haillons de l'orphelinat, pâle et fatiguée comme jamais, une sacoche pendouillant sur son flanc droit et visiblement pleine à craquer. Hayako-san lui demanda d'où elle venait et qui elle était, mais la seule chose que la jeune fille put dire fut : «A boire…s-s'il vous plait »

L'aubergiste ne demanda rien de plus et s'exécuta. Honey lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas d'argent, ce qui ne sembla pas déranger la femme.  
La jeune fille dut boire quatre grands verres d'eau pour être satisfaite et parue regagner un peu de couleur, même si elle restait pâle. Elle se présenta alors à l'aubergiste, puis lui raconta toute son histoire.

******«**Elle était si jeune et fragile que je n'ai pas pu la renvoyer dehors. Je me suis prise d'affection pour elle…Et puis elle avait un passé si tragique…Alors, je l'ai hébergée pendant quelques jours, le temps qu'elle reprenne des forces et soit pleinement rétablie.»

Honey se souvenait de ça aussi, bien sur. Comment elle avait rencontré Tetsuo, qui était tout petit à l'époque, et Kyoshi-san, toujours aussi amoureux de sa femme, puis le vieux maire de Kansei et son fils le froussard, Akiya. Vinrent ensuite Ganji-san et Chiaki, puis tous les villageois, qui étaient curieux qu'une si jeune réfugiée soit sur leur île. Honey avait aimé se lier d'amitié avec notamment Chigiru-san, le gérant de la plus grande boutique de vêtements du village et avec Dan-kun, le vieux pécheur farfelu.

Le lendemain de son arrivée sur l'île, Hayako-san était venue dans la chambre de la jeune fille pour discuter. Elle avait alors jeté un regard à la sacoche d'Honey, curieuse.

- Dis, Honey-chan...

Honey avait deviné ses pensées sans peine.

- Ce sac ? Avait-elle dit, je l'ai trouvé sur le bateau…Enfin, vu les circonstances, volé.

Elle avait été gênée par ses paroles, mais Hayako-san l'avait invitée à poursuivre :

- Quand j'étais dans la calle quelques heures avant d'arriver ici, j'ai ouvert une caisse de nourriture, comme d'habitude. Seulement j'y ai trouvé quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru voir un jour. J'y ai trouvé un fruit du démon.

Hayako-san avait été parcourue d'un frisson. Ces fruits, elle les connaissait assez bien, et elle savait l'étendue des dégâts qu'ils pouvaient causer. Honey avait alors prit la sacoche et l'avait ouvert ; elle en avait sortit une sorte de melon bleu, sur lequel se dessinaient des spirales.

- Je sais ce que c'est, j'avais un livre sur ces fruits quand j'étais petite, avait-elle expliqué. Quand je l'ai vu, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'ai pris.

- Tu…tu comptes le manger ?

- Absolument pas ! Avait alors vivement répliqué la jeune fille. Je ne tiens pas à être maudite moi aussi. J'adore nager et je ne me priverai jamais volontairement de ce plaisir ! Et puis j'aurais trop peur de me transformer en monstre ou en une chose immatérielle, je ne me sentirais plus moi-même après. C'est hors de question que je le mange, c'est pour ça que je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai pris.

L'affaire avait alors été close, le fruit était resté dans un coffre, sur la table de chevet d'Honey. Personne n'en avait voulu au village, préférant leur vie paisible plutôt qu'une malédiction.

Honey avait ensuite été convoquée chez le maire, deux jours après son arrivée, et il lui avait parlé de l'île en disant qu'elle était très souvent attaquée par des pirates. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi la Marine ne faisait rien, et le maire lui avait répondu que c'était parce qu'elle était occupée à des choses plus « importantes » et qu'elle arrivait bien souvent quand les pirates étaient partis.

Honey en fut outrée. La Marine ne semblait pas aussi prestigieuse qu'elle se l'était imaginé.

- Mais pourquoi vous ne vous défendez pas ? Avait-elle demandé au vieux maire.

- Nous sommes trop affaiblis par les reconstructions permanentes du village suite aux dégâts causés par les différents pirates. Et de plus, nous n'avons que très peu d'armes et nous ne sommes pas très courageux…Alors nous attendons chez nous qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils ont à faire, en espérant que la Marine vienne à temps, ce qui est rare cependant.

Honey avait été choquée par si peu de volonté, mais elle les comprenait un peu. Elle avait envie d'agir pour ce village si chaleureux.

**« Trois jours après son arrivée, elle était assez bien intégrée au village et le maire m'avait dit qu'il ne serait pas contre le fait de l'adopter parmi nous, dans notre petit village. L'idée m'avait ravie bien sur, après tout elle était très jeune et n'avait nulle part où aller, et puis elle était très polie et gentille. Mais comme de coutume sur notre île, des pirates vinrent bientôt saccager le village, et ce qui devait se dérouler sans incident dérapa…»**

C'est là que Honey avait laissé son cœur parler. Maintenant, le fil de ses souvenirs l'accompagnant, elle ne tremblait plus. Elle se souvenait juste.

Elle fut réveillée, trois jours après son arrivée, par des hurlements affolés. Malgré son cours séjour, elle s'était attachée aux villageois et avait eu peur pour eux. Hayako-san était venue dans sa chambre précipitamment, lui expliquant que de nouveaux pirates venaient les piller et qu'il fallait qu'elle reste dans sa chambre…

Honey se pencha par-dessus la fenêtre de sa chambre qui donnait une vue imprenable sur l'allée de maisons et le port, et elle vit à peu près le même spectacle que quelques jours auparavant, alors qu'elle était encore dans l'orphelinat.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, les villageois s'étaient barricadés dans leurs maisons, et seuls les boutiques et les magasins étaient grands ouverts. Les pirates se servirent comme chez eux, ce qui mit Honey dans une rage folle. Elle voyait les si gentils villageois qui l'avaient accueillie se faire soumettre par ces abominables brigands, juste là, sous ses yeux.

Malgré tout, elle ne fit rien, parce qu'Hayako-san lui avait demandé.

Puis les pirates décidèrent que leur pillage n'était pas drôle car trop facile, et ils commencèrent à forcer les portes des maisons pour faire sortir leurs habitants de force. En les menaçant, ils firent sortir tous les autres et ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le port, sauf Honey qui devait rester en dehors de ça selon l'aubergiste.

Mais ça, pas question. Elle ne voulait pas à nouveau connaitre de drame et voir tous ces gentils gens mourir sous ses yeux. Elle ne ferait pas ce plaisir aux pirates. Déjà, ils commençaient à prendre à part certains villageois pour les frapper devant tout les autres, impuissants face aux pistolets braqués sur eux.

La jeune fille se retourna alors vers sa table de chevet et ouvrit le coffre qui y reposait. Puisque personne ne semblait prêt à faire quoi que ce soit, elle le ferait. Elle ne pourrait jamais faire face à tous ces pirates à la fois, son dernier recours était donc le fruit du démon qui reposait dans son grand étui de velours rouge.

Elle le prit, couru dans la cuisine et y prit un couteau. Elle découpa le fruit à la va-vite et le manga, après une dernière seconde d'hésitation.  
Tant pis pour son pari, là, c'était pour la bonne cause. Ce n'est qu'une fois entièrement avalé qu'elle remarqua à quel point le gout de cette chose était horrible et amer.

Elle n'avait jamais mangé une pareille horreur, même à l'orphelinat. Puis elle se figea, attendant une quelconque réaction ou un quelconque changement. Mais rien ne se produisit. « C'est vraiment un fruit du démon ? » se demanda-t-elle sur le coup. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'attendre la réponse et elle se précipita au port.

Elle y retrouva les villageois apeurés et recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes, et cria aux pirates d'arrêter leur tyrannie sur le champs, l'adrénaline parcourant tout son corps.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers elle, et ce qui semblait être le capitaine, un grand roux, lui demanda :

- T'es qui toi, pour nous donner des ordres ? Et puis pourquoi t'es pas avec les autres ? Toi aussi tu veux que je te tabasse ?

La jeune fille frissonna en entendant ces mots. Elle ne savait pas du tout se battre et ne savait même pas si le fruit faisait effet, ou même quel pouvoir il avait. Les villageois la regardaient avec des yeux effrayés et certains la suppliait de se taire et s'enfuir. « Trop tard » se dit-elle.

- Vous ne me faites pas peur ! Rajouta-t-elle. Partez d'ici tout de suite !

Ceci sembla énerver le capitaine.

- Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières, gamine.

Il s'approcha d'elle en traversant la foule, lentement. Le cœur d'Honey se mit à battre à un rythme si fort qu'elle était sûre que les villageois pouvaient l'entendre. Pendant ce temps, le pirate se rapprochait toujours sous leurs yeux apeurés.

Le seul atout qu'Honey se connaissait, c'était sa souplesse. Sa mère la comparait souvent à un chat, malin et adroit mais surtout agile et souple. Par contre, Honey n'avait jamais frappé personne et elle se doutait que la force de son poing devait être aussi ridicule que celui d'un enfant de six ans.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? » Se demanda-t-elle. Sa respiration se fit saccadée et la boule qui hantait son ventre fut de plus en plus grosse à mesure que le pirate approchait. Elle essaya de bouger, mais elle était pétrifiée, et une seule pensée revenait sans cesse dans son esprit : « Je vais mourir ».

Le capitaine pirate était maintenant devant elle, et la jeune fille put constater qu'il était immense et était doté d'une musculature plutôt imposante.

- Honey-chan ! Va t-en !

C'était Hayako-san qui venait de crier, mais même ses paroles ne purent rendre sa mobilité à Honey. Le pirate empoigna le cou de la jeune fille et la souleva dans les airs. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise et de souffrance malgré elle, et elle se maudit d'être si faible et inutile.

« Je ne suis même pas fichue de les aider…Je vais mourir…c'est pitoyable ».

- Alors ? Tu disais ? Dit le capitaine pirate. Tu parles bien fort mais au final, tu n'es qu'une ridicule fourmi pour moi. Je peux t'écraser quand je veux.

Pour prouver ses dires, l'homme serra encore plus son emprise sur le cou d'Honey. Elle laissa échapper un autre cri de douleur. Son cœur battait à une telle allure qu'il était étonnant qu'il n'ai pas encore explosé. Le pirate se retourna vers les villageois, sa proie toujours entre ses mains, puis serra d'avantage. Cette fois, la jeune fille ne put émettre le moindre son, ne pouvant à peine respirer.

- Vous voyez ce qui arrive aux vermines qui osent me défier ? S'exclama-t-il.

Il commença à rire et ses hommes le rejoignirent. « Mince…pensa la jeune fille. Je commence à voir flou…Je…Je ne veux pas mourir. Pas ici…Pas maintenant. J'ai un pari à gagner».  
Alors que tout semblait finit, Honey réussit à articuler ses songes dans un murmure :

- Je ne…mourrais pas…

Le capitaine pirate cessa de rire et regarda la jeune fille d'un air interrogateur, la rapprochant de son visage.

- JE NE MOURRAIS PAS ICI !

Honey avait rassemblé ses dernières forces pour pouvoir crier ainsi. Son instinct de survie avait prit le dessus, il était hors de question de se laisser faire comme ça.  
Et puis soudain, la jeune fille se retrouva sur le sol du port après une lourde chute.

- Aïe !

Elle leva les yeux vers le capitaine pirate et lut sur son visage de l'incompréhension et de la surprise. Il ne l'avait pas lâchée ? Elle vit alors son poing toujours serré, dans lequel son cou aurait du être.  
Elle se retourna alors vers les villageois et vit qu'ils faisaient tous la même tête étonnée et apeurée en la regardant. Ils étaient tous blêmes, on aurait cru qu'ils venaient de voir un fantôme. Honey ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Que…quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ?

Elle n'obtint pas de réponses et n'eut pas le temps de réitérer sa question car le capitaine pirate, visiblement furieux, avait sortit sa lame de son fourreau.

- Misérable ! cria-t-il. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait ça, mais sache que personne ne m'échappe !

La jeune fille évita de justesse le coup qui lui était réservé grâce à une galipette. Elle se releva cependant trop vite et faillit perdre l'équilibre, aussi elle ne vit pas la lame du pirate se diriger vers elle.

- HONEEEEY !

La voix d'Hayako-san avait à nouveau résonné dans le port. Mais cette fois, ce fut la seule chose qu'entendit Honey. Le temps s'était arrêté, et le silence régnait dans cette dimension inexistante.  
« Je suis touchée. Je vais mourir ». Elle put entendre son cœur battre, très, très lentement, et attendit de ressentir la douleur conséquente à l'attaque du pirate.

Mais rien ne vint. Pourtant, elle n'osait pas regarder. Elle tremblait, s'attendant à sentir le sang couler à flot sur son ventre. Mais rien non plus. Son regard se tourna vers les villageois, et c'est en voyant leur lueur de totale stupéfaction qu'elle se décida à regarder.

Et Honey ne comprit pas ce qu'elle vit. Là où la lame aurait dû couper son ventre en deux, une trainée de poudre couleur arc-en-ciel faisait place. Mais était-ce vraiment de la poudre ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

La poudre se rassembla soudainement au même point et Honey retrouva son corps entier et intact. Sur le port, personne ne parlait, y compris les pirates. Le capitaine, ahurit, recommença alors de multiples assauts contre le torse de la jeune fille mais celui-ci disparaissait en nuées arc-en-ciel impalpables, pour se recomposer ensuite.

Alors, ça avait marché. Honey avait été maudite par le fruit du démon, et elle avait maintenant ses pouvoirs. Bon, pour le moment, elle ne voyait pas trop comment l'utiliser et comment il marchait, mais au moins, elle savait qu'elle était de type logia, type de pouvoir qui vous donne les capacités des éléments naturels. Le genre de pouvoir qui vous rend immatériel et impalpable. « Super ! Se dit-elle ironiquement ».

- Toi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu es ? cria le capitaine, furieux.

- Ca…J'en ai pas la moindre idée ! répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire malicieux, malgré son agacement.

- Honey-chan…Tu…Tu l'as mangé ? Tu as mangé le fruit du démon ? demanda alors Hayako-san.

- Quoi ? Mais elle ne voulait absolument pas ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Honey ? ajouta le vieux maire.

- C'est évident, non ? répondit la jeune fille.

Elle trouvait ça un peu étrange de parler aux villageois en plein « combat », mais comme le capitaine pirate semblait pétrifié, elle se permit de le faire.

- Je l'ai fait pour pouvoir vous sauver !

Elle put voir les yeux étonnés des villageois s'agrandir d'avantage avec cette révélation. Les pirates les menaçaient toujours avec leur pistolet et attendaient que leur capitaine réagisse. Celui-ci restait là, sans bouger, les yeux grands ouverts. Puis il sembla reprendre conscience et son regard devint encore plus furieux qu'avant.

- Une utilisatrice de fruit du démon, hein ? Sale gamine, si tu crois que ça va m'empêcher de te tuer !

Il amorça une nouvelle attaque, et même si Honey se savait maintenant intouchable, elle préféra esquiver avec souplesse et grâce la lame du pirate. Il commençait à l'énerver sérieusement, chose rare à réussir avec Honey. Aussi, comme elle n'avait rien à perdre, elle se propulsa vers lui et lui assena le plus fort coup de pied possible au ventre.

Malheureusement, il était trop robuste et il vacilla à peine.

- Hein ? T'a fait quoi là ? J'ai rien sentit du tout ! S'écria le capitaine avant de recommencer ses attaques.

Honey esquiva à nouveau en essayant de se concentrer le plus possible sur le combat. Elle n'avait donc aucune chance coté force physique contre lui, son seul espoir était alors son fruit du démon. Mais à part disparaitre en nuée arc-en-ciel, elle ne voyait pas d'autres options.

- Chiaki !

Honey se retourna vers les villageois, intriguée par ce cri. Elle vit Chiaki s'élancer vers l'ennemi à toute vitesse, une lueur furieuse dans les yeux. Mais l'un des pirates, surpris, pointa son pistolet vers lui et fut prêt à faire feu. Encore une fois, le temps s'arrêta. Honey eut juste le temps de tendre sa main vers lui en criant « Chiaki, attention ! », et un bruit de détonation monstrueux éclata dans l'air.

Le jeune garçon s'était figé. Lui aussi semblait attendre une chose qui ne voulait pas venir. Honey, elle, était stupéfaite. C'était elle qui avait fait ça, à l'instant ?

Juste avant que la balle n'atteigne le garçon, un arc-en-ciel avait surgit derrière lui et l'avait protégé. Mais pas un arc-en-ciel constitué d'eau, comme les arc-en-ciel normaux non, celui-ci avait l'air palpable et matériel, comme une vitre toute fine.

Toutes les personnes présentes sur le port étaient à nouveau stupéfaites, sauf Chiaki qui ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu être sauvé. Il regarda Honey avec un air signifiant à peu près : « C'est toi qui m'a sauvé ? ». La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Elle ne comprenait pas plus que lui.

Elle fixa alors ses mains et se concentra. Au bout de quelques secondes, elles disparurent en trainée arc-en-ciel, comme son corps sous les coups de la lame du capitaine pirate.

Elle commençait à comprendre. Honey releva la tête puis fixa le capitaine qui restait encore immobile. Elle pointa sa main ouverte vers lui et se concentra, visionnant une sorte de cage. Aussitôt visualisée, la cage arc-en-ciel apparue autour du pirate, surpris, et quand celui-ci tapa contre la paroi, elle resta solide.

Avant que ses sbires n'aient réagit, Honey, instinctivement, fit de même avec eux. Elle ne relâcha pas sa concentration et réussit à encercler chaque pirate avec ses arc-en-ciel. Les villageois, après une dernière hésitation, crièrent tous de joie et se relevèrent en riant et en se précipitant vers Honey. Hayako-san la serra tellement fort dans ses bras qu'elle crut étouffer, et tous les villageois la remercièrent et la félicitèrent.

Akiya, le fils du maire, cria alors :

- La Marine ! Regardez ! La Marine arrive !

Tout le monde fut stupéfait de voir que c'était vrai. Pour une fois, la Marine venait à leur secours, et à temps.

- Honey-chan ! Je sais quel fruit tu as mangé ! Dit soudain Toshiro-san, le scientifique du village.

La jeune fille le regarda avec plein de surprise et tous les villageois écoutèrent.

- Je l'ai vu dans un livre sur les fruits du démon, il détaillait tous ceux qui sont connus. Le tien, c'est le Niji Niji no Mi, le fruit arc-en-ciel. En fait, ce pouvoir te permet de contrôler l'eau qui est présente dans l'atmosphère et y associe la lumière du soleil pour se fortifier, tout en ajoutant sa propre lumière, et ainsi, ça forme un arc-en-ciel ! Mais pas n'importe lequel ! Tu peux contrôler son épaisseur et donc sa perméabilité en renforçant le champs gravitationnel présent entre les minuscules gouttes d'eau et-

- Oui oui, merci Toshiro-kun, mais je crois que j'ai compris l'essentiel…dit poliment Honey.

Les villageois lui en furent reconnaissants. Quand Toshiro commençait à parler de choses scientifiques, il ne s'arrêtait plus, même si personne ne comprenait ce qu'il racontait.

La Marine accosta bientôt au port du village et embarqua les pirates après un topos de la situation par le maire.

**« Honey a alors fait quelque chose d'incroyable. Elle nous a sauvé des pirates qui nous avaient envahis, en sacrifiant une part d'elle-même. »**

Dans l'auberge, au temps présent, Hayako-san continuait son récit.

- Elle a fait la dernière chose qu'elle aurait voulu faire, elle a mangé un fruit du démon.

- HEEEIN ?

Luffy et ses compagnons, qui n'avaient pas parlé depuis le début, firent sursauter la jeune fille, toujours recroquevillée dans les escaliers.

- Mais alors…Depuis le début…

La jeune fille identifia cette voix facilement, c'était celle d'Ussop.

- Pourtant, elle porte cet anneau autour du doigt ! Cette pierre étrange…

Là, c'était Nami.

- Le Kairouseki ? En effet, ça peut paraitre bizarre…répondit Hayako-san.

- Ha ! Réagit soudain Luffy. Pourquoi elle ça l'affaiblit pas ?

- Ca fait trois ans qu'elle le porte, vous savez. Elle est devenue forte et a appris à vivre avec. Elle n'est pas la seule utilisatrice de fruit du démon capable de ne pas faiblir au contact de cette pierre.

- Mais pourquoi elle le porte ? demanda Nami.

- Pour plusieurs raisons... La première, c'est qu'elle sait qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle se repose entièrement sur son pouvoir. Sur Grand Line, on rencontre différents pouvoirs capables d'annuler les pouvoirs de fruits du démon, dont le Kairouseki qui est très utilisé par la Marine, vos ennemis.

- Mais pourtant, elle ne parcours pas Grand Line tous les jours... coupa Ussop.

- Heu…eh bien…Les pirates qui viennent nous attaquer sont parfois farouches et malins, et...

Honey put entendre le ton quelque peu paniqué de l'aubergiste, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ne leur avait pas dit la vérité.

- Bref ! La deuxième raison, c'est qu'elle n'a jamais voulu de ce pouvoir...

- Ben, pourquoi elle a mangé le fruit du démon alors ? coupa Luffy.

- BAKA ! T'a pas écouté ? cria Nami, apparemment furieuse. Elle l'a mangé pour pouvoir défendre le village !

- Ha, je vois !

Honey eut un petit rire discret. Luffy était bête, mais ça lui donnait un coté attachant

- Donc, je disais, repris Hayako-san, Honey n'aime pas se sentir « inexistante », en quelque sorte. Son corps parait matériel et solide mais le moindre coup trop fort et elle s'évapore, et ça elle ne le supporte pas. Les pouvoirs et la gloire ne l'intéressent pas du tout, elle veut juste être comme les autres.

Encore une fois, Honey remercia intérieurement l'aubergiste. Elle ne leur avait pas tout dit.

- La troisième raison c'est que ça l'entraine et elle devient de plus en plus forte, tout simplement. Ses entrainements sont surtout basés sur le combat au corps à corps, mais aussi sur son pouvoir et son aptitude à résister au Kairouseki.

- Je vois…dit finalement Nami. Mais quel genre de pouvoir a-t-elle ?

- Ca, vous le verrez sans doute demain, quand elle s'entrainera.

Le ton de l'aubergiste fit comprendre que le sujet était clos, et les autres restèrent silencieux pendant un moment.

- Et après ? demanda Ussop.

- Ensuite, le village a été extrêmement reconnaissant de ce sacrifice, elle nous connaissait à peine et s'est battue pour nous, tout de même. Nous l'avons alors adopté et elle est devenue la protectrice du village.

Honey replongea à nouveau dans ses souvenirs. Elle vit les soldats de la Marine arriver au port et emmener les pirates, libérés de leur prison arc-en-ciel. Puis elle vit le comandant du vaisseau allié s'avancer vers les villageois et demander comment ils avaient fait pour attraper ces brigands.

Le maire leur expliqua tout, y compris le fruit du démon mangé par Honey, et le commandant se méfia.

- Toi…Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

Honey, bien qu'âgée de seulement quatorze ans, était beaucoup plus mature que n'importe quel autre enfant de son âge, suite aux épreuves qu'elle avait traversé. Elle savait alors qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle dise de bêtise, car le Marine avait l'air de se méfier d'elle à cause de son pouvoir. Il la prendrait au sérieux malgré son âge.

Les villageois présents au port la regardèrent alors.

- Moi ? Je suis une pirate !

Tout le monde fut visiblement plus qu'étonné par cette brusque réponse, sauf le commandant qui ne semblait pas rigoler.

- Mais…Honey-chan, pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Hayako-san.

- Parce que c'est la vérité ! Il y a longtemps, quand j'étais petite, j'ai fait un pari avec ma mère. Et je ne compte pas perdre ! Pour ça, je doit dire ce que je suis réellement, ce que j'ai décidé d'être !

- Très bien, dit alors le commandant en s'adressant à ses hommes, embarquez la elle aussi.

Les villageois furent choqués et outrés par ses paroles.

- Mais enfin, c'est n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant !

- Et elle nous a protégé !

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Elle est jeune, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit !

- Elle a pourtant l'air d'avoir parfaitement conscience de ses paroles, et si elle se rebelle à cet âge…Je ne tiens pas à poursuivre un utilisateur de fruit du démon en plus ! rétorqua le Marine.

- Honey-chan, enfuie toi !

Le commandant ne perdit pas une seconde et ordonna à un de ses hommes de faire feu. Le soldat tira alors un filet qui s'abattit sur la jeune fille.

- Haa ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Mes…Mes forces s'affaiblissent…

Le commandant expliqua que le filet était fait en Kairouseki et s'avança vers la jeune fille captive. Il fut cependant coupé par tous les villageois qui firent rempart devant elle avec leur corps.

- Si vous la voulez, il faudra nous passer dessus ! décreta l'un d'eux, que les autres soutinrent.

- Non, ne faites pas ça…répliqua faiblement Honey dans sa prison de pierre marine.

Elle s'était rarement sentie si lasse et faible, elle pouvait sentir sa force décroitre à chaque seconde.

- Contre-amiral ! Contre-amiral !

Un soldat de la Marine vint vers le commandant, affolé et essoufflé.

- C-Contre-amiral, on a reçu un appel de la base…On doit rentrer sur le champ !

Le concerné parut furieux par cette nouvelle et considéra les villageois amassés autour de la jeune fille.

- Tch…Vous vous en sortez bien pour l'instant, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre apparemment…On réglera ça plus tard.

Et les Marine étaient partis, embarquant les pirates avec eux. Les villageois en furent tous ravis et l'atmosphère se décontracta.

- Dis, Honey-chan…demanda alors Hayako-san après l'avoir débarrassé de son filet. De quoi est-ce que tu parlais tout à l'heure ?

- A propos du pari ? demanda la jeune fille.

Hayako-san approuva.

- Eh bien…Depuis que je suis petite, je rêve d'aventures et j'ai toujours voulu être un brave pirate, chassant des trésors et partant au-delà des mers, vers de nouvelles choses à voir. Mais je voulais être dans un équipage en particulier…Celui qui vivrait les plus grandes aventures et dont on entendrait parler sur plusieurs générations…L'équipage du seigneur des pirates !

Elle s'était alors revue, plusieurs années auparavant, devant sa mère. C'était quelques jours avant sa mort, alors qu'elle se savait mourante.

_-Plus tard, je serais dans l'équipage du seigneur des pirates ! Et je vivrais les plus grandes aventures du monde ! avait dit Honey, insouciante._

_- Ha oui ? Mais tu sais mon ange, tous les pirates ne sont pas si gentils que tu le crois…avait répondu sa mère._

_- Cet équipage là sera gentil !_

_- Et comment tu sauras si il deviendra vraiment l'équipage du seigneur des pirates ?_

_- Je le saurais, c'est tout !_

_- Mais, dis moi…Pourquoi tu ne deviens pas toi-même le seigneur des pirates ?_

_- Ha non alors ! Etre capitaine, c'est trop grand comme responsabilité ! Et puis de toute façon c'est décidé !_

_- Hum, je vois. Alors, faisons un pari. Je pari que tu ne trouvera pas cet équipage et que tu ne vivra aucune de ces aventures fabuleuses._

_Sa mère avait dit ceci avec un sourire. Elle voulait que sa fille lui démontre le contraire, et qu'elle fasse tout pour réaliser son rêve, aussi fou soit-il. Elle savait que sa fille était intelligente et ne ferai pas confiance à des brutes sans cœur, elle savait qu'Honey pouvait accomplir son rêve._

_- Je pari le contraire ! Rétorqua la fillette. Je pari que je vais réussir, que je vais trouver des compagnons géniaux, vivre des aventures incroyables et devenir une des pirates du futur seigneur des pirates, et alors tu aura perdu !_

_- C'est d'accord, mais pour valider le pari, il faudra que tu revienne ici, à la maison._

_- D'accord !_

_Elles s'étaient serré la main, devant le soleil couchant. Ce n'était pas un simple jeu. Sa mère, tout comme elle, savait que ce pari servirai à la motiver pour atteindre son rêve. Sa mère avait confiance en elle._

A Kansei, les villageois regardaient Honey, effarés.

- Le seigneur des pirates ?

- C'est mon rêve…Même si ça parait dingue et complètement décalé. Je reviendrais ensuite sur mon île natale, sur la tombe de ma mère, et je lui montrerais que j'ai gagné notre pari.

- Mais…Comment tu sauras si l'équipage que tu suivra sera celui du futur seigneur des pirates ?

- Quelque chose me dit que je le saurais…répondit Honey avec un sourire mystérieux.

Ca paraissait fou, mais elle sentait que sa mère était près d'elle et qu'elle la guidait.

- Il faut que j'attende. L'équipage passera surement ici un jour, je le sens.

- Qui te dis qu'il n'est pas déjà passé ? Et puis il y a plusieurs routes pour parcourir Grand Line...Ils risquent de ne pas passer par là !

- Je le sais, ils viendront.

La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées et retrouva à nouveau les escaliers de l'auberge.

- Elle attend la venue de quelqu'un depuis toutes ces années, disait Hayako-san. Elle attend, tout en continuant de protéger le village. Elle vous attend.

Un silence indiqua à la jeune fille que les pirates ne comprenaient pas.

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut que vous la preniez avec vous, parce que vous êtes l'équipage qu'elle attend depuis toute petite.

- Je ne comprends pas…avoua Nami.

Honey reprit alors le contrôle de son corps et se redressa. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers.

- Pas besoin d'en dire plus, Hayako-san, dit-elle.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle, surpris. Elle vit que Zoro dormait les bras croisés sur son torse, depuis un certain temps sans doute, et que les autres se tenaient devant des verres d'eau vides.

- Honey-chan…dirent Nami, Hayako-san et Sanji en même temps.

- C'est gentil de ta part, Hayako-san, mais ça n'est pas bien de s'imposer aux gens comme ça. En plus, je ne mérite pas d'être leur amie. Et puis, sans moi, vous n'auriez plus de vie…

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Honey sentait les larmes monter dans ses yeux. Ne voulant pas montrer aux pirates un tel spectacle, elle fit demi-tour et fila dans sa chambre.  
« Je suis ridicule… » pensa-t-elle.

Dans le salon de l'auberge, les invités restaient incrédules.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Nami à l'aubergiste.

- Ca, c'est à elle qu'il faut le demander. Désolée, mais j'en ai trop dit, il vous faudra lui forcer à vous dire ce qu'elle a sur le cœur pour savoir.

Sur ces mots, Hayako-san ne laissa pas le temps aux pirates de répliquer et les invita à monter se coucher, ce qu'ils firent volontiers, Luffy ayant une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Honey, dans sa chambre, s'en voulait d'avoir agit ainsi. Après tout, Luffy était le futur seigneur des pirates, elle le savait, et elle adorait tous les membres de l'équipage. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas débarquer comme ça et s'imposer.

Et puis, à la seconde où elle avait su qu'elle avait trouvé l'équipage qu'elle attendait, elle avait soudain pensé au village, à ses habitants, et à leur vie avant qu'elle n'arrive pour les protéger. Elle avait eu peur pour eux, pour sa deuxième famille. Elle avait alors tout de même voulu connaitre un peu mieux l'équipage du futur seigneur des pirates dont elle aurait tant aimé faire partie, ceci devenant impossible.

Elle était en train de renoncer à son rêve.

* * *

**Bon voila une bonne chose de faite !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plut...Desolée mais c'est le seul rêve que j'ai pu lui trouver, même si il parait "facile" =s Et pour le fruit du démon, j'ai relu et je trouve que ça fait bête xD mais moi quand je visualise tout ça j'aime bien...**

**Sinon, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ! Eh oui, je ne compte pas non plus réécrire tout One Piece, il faudrait être fou xD Même si j'aurais aimé parler du petit Chopper...**

**Comme la semaine prochaine c'est le bac blanc, que c'est mon anniversaire cette semaine et que le prochain et dernier chapitre sera très long, je crains qu'il ne soit posté assez tard, peut-être mardi dans deux semaines...Désolée pour l'attente à l'avance en tout cas, et surtout,**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^**


	7. Nakama

**Me revoila enfin avec ce dernier chapitre ! Il m'a donné du fil à retordre celui là, mais j'en suis venue à bout ! **

**Pour te répondre, Sid-X8, j'ai simplement traduit Cozy Shelter, je ne connaissais pas cette guilde ^^ (en même temps, j'ai un très grand retard sur les épisodes de Fairy Tail...il faut que je rattrape tout ça !)**

**Quant au choix d'Honey, eh bien elle s'est finalement décidée, même si ça n'a pas été facile pour elle ! Vraiment pas réactive cette fille...**

**Bref, j'espère (encore) que je ne decevrais pas, sinon je ferrais des rectifications, c'est toujours possible =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 7 - Nakama

Honey se leva tôt le lendemain de la fête. Les pirates de Luffy au chapeau de paille partaient le soir même et elle voulait profiter de cette dernière journée avec eux.

La jeune fille avait eu du mal à s'endormir, elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à son pari, à son rêve, à son village. A sa famille.  
Elle en était venue à une conclusion ; son village passait avant son rêve. Ca l'arrangeait en quelque sorte, comme ça elle pourrait aimer Chiaki librement au lieu d'éviter de s'attacher à lui, à cause de son rêve et de son absence conséquente de l'île.

Enfin c'était ce dont elle essayait de se persuader. Elle savait que ce soir, elle verrait sa seule et unique chance de réaliser son rêve partir sans elle.

En attendant, Honey flânait au port de l'île, un panier à la main. Elle aimait faire le marché tôt le matin, ça la détendait et lui vidait l'esprit. Entre deux étalages, elle établissait un petit planning pour la journée : « Les sources chaudes, plutôt cet après-midi…Le shopping avec Nami-san, heu…Ce matin ou l'après-midi ? Hmm je verrais avec elle, même si je pense qu'elle préférera le matin…Pendant ce temps, les garçons feront les autres boutiques… »

Sur le chemin du retour, Honey croisa Ganji-san, le forgeron de Kansei.

- Yo, Honey ! dit celui-ci. Tu ne saurais pas ce qu'il a mon abruti de fils par hasard ?

- Chiaki ? Il ne va pas bien ? demanda la jeune fille, intriguée.

- Ha, tu ne savais pas…Il est bizarre depuis hier, il ne dit rien et fait une tête d'enterrement…

Honey réfléchit. C'est vrai qu'hier au banquet, il ne répondait pas à ses provocations comme d'habitude et faisait une tête qui ne lui ressemblait pas. La jeune fille se gifla mentalement.  
« Mais pourquoi je remarque ça seulement maintenant ? »

- J'irai le voir tout à l'heure, promit-elle alors.

- Merci Honey-chan, tu es bien la seule qui puisse lui tirer les vers du nez.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de visualiser ce que venait de dire le forgeron, et elle dut faire un effort pour ne pas rire. « Un peu de sérieux, bon sang ! » se dit-elle, puis elle rejoignit l'auberge.

Il était environ neuf heures quand elle rentra, aussi elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver les pirates autour d'une table, prenant un petit-déjeuner bien bruyant.

- Ho ! Ché Honey ! s'exclama Luffy en la voyant entrer, la bouche pleine.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, même celui d'Hayako-san qui se tenait derrière le comptoir, et la jeune fille se sentit rougir. Malgré sa gène, elle prit la parole :

- Bonjour tout le monde ! dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Désolée pour hier soir, j'ai été bête d'intervenir comme ça…J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas…

- Pourquoi on t'en voudrais ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal, répondit Nami avec un sourire rassurant.

- Comment pourrait-on t'en vouloir pour si peu Honey-chwan ? ajouta un Sanji en mode love.

- Baka-cook ! lança alors Zoro, irrité.

- Pardon tête d'algue ? lui répondit furieusement le blondinet.

Et c'était reparti pour une autre de leur dispute…qui finit comme les autres, par un coup de poing meurtrier de Nami.

- Fiens manché afec nous Honey ! Proposa Luffy à la jeune fille, restée au seuil de l'auberge.

- C'est gentil Luffy mais j'ai déjà mangé, et puis il faut que j'aille rendre visite à quelqu'un, répondit la concernée.

Elle s'avança alors vers le comptoir, derrière lequel se trouvait toujours Hayako-san, puis elle y déposa le panier remplit de produits frais. Elle ne fit pas attention au regard que lui lança l'aubergiste.  
Honey n'avait pas eu l'occasion de reparler avec elle de son intervention de la veille. Elle ne voulait pas entendre les sermons de la vieille femme, elle avait fait son choix et resterait sur l'île quoiqu'elle dise de toute façon.

Elle fila alors à la porte de l'auberge et parti après avoir expliqué aux pirates qu'elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Elle prit ensuite la direction de la prairie et frappa à la porte de la dernière maison de l'allée. Ce fut Chiyo-san, la femme de Ganji-san, qui lui ouvrit et lui expliqua que Chiaki était partit à l'endroit où ils s'entrainaient d'habitude.

La jeune fille la remercia donc et partit à travers la prairie, vers l'étendue d'arbres de l'île. Chiyo-san la regarda partir avec un sourire triste. Son mari était venu la voir plus tôt et lui avait dit qu'il l'avait croisé au port. Il avait alors fait semblant de ne pas savoir ce qu'avait son fils pour que la jeune fille aille lui parler, mais tout le monde sur l'île savait pourquoi Chiaki n'était pas comme d'habitude.

D'ailleurs, tout le monde se sentait comme le jeune homme. Ils savaient que le soir même, leur Honey allait partir loin d'eux.  
Hayako avait fait passer le message ; la jeune fille ne voulait pas partir à cause d'eux, mais ça il n'en était pas question. Ils feraient tout pour qu'elle parte, il était hors de question qu'elle se sacrifie pour eux.

Après, il fallait que les pirates veuillent bien, et là c'était une autre paire de manches. Pourtant l'aubergiste avait été claire ; c'était à Honey de leur dire qu'elle voulait partir avec eux, et pas aux villageois.

Quoi qu'il en soit, leur moral n'était pas au meilleur niveau, même si ils n'avaient rien montré à la jeune fille. Déjà qu'elle ne voulait plus partir, si en plus ils n'arrangeaient pas les choses !

Pendant ce temps, Honey était arrivée à son terrain d'entrainement. Il était à la lisière de la petite forêt de Cozy Shelter, on pouvait y voir des mannequins en bois et une sorte de parcours du combattant réalisé avec des planches de bois, encerclant un terrain plat.

Chiaki était assis sur ce terrain, dos à Honey. Elle s'approcha alors puis s'assit à côté de lui.

- Alors comme ça on fait du boudin ? plaisanta-t-elle.

- Qui a dit ça ? rétorqua le jeune homme. Je viens juste ici pour réfléchir.

- Mouais…Parait-il que tu es bizarre depuis hier. Et n'essaie pas de dire le contraire parce que je sais que c'est vrai.

- On peut pas être tranquille deux minutes avec toi !

Il se leva alors mais la jeune fille sut tout de suite qu'il faisait semblant d'être énervé. Elle se leva alors à son tour, décidée à trouver la cause de cette attitude.

- C'est l'heure de l'entrainement, Chichi ! dit-elle alors qu'il partait.

Le jeune homme se figea. Il détestait qu'elle l'appelle comme ça.

- Je propose un marché ! ajouta Honey. Si je te bats, tu me dis ce que tu as !

Chiaki la regarda avec un air blasé. Ca n'était pas bien difficile de deviner ce qu'il avait pourtant, c'est fou ce qu'elle pouvait être bête parfois !

- Me battre ? Mais c'est qu'elle prend la grosse tête la novice ! lui répondit-il.

Honey sourit. Ca c'était le Chiaki qu'elle connaissait. De son côté, le jeune homme ne voulait pas gâcher sa dernière journée avec son amie. Il ne la reverrait plus avant un bon bout de temps, alors autant rester naturel et ne pas montrer ses vrais sentiments. Et même si elle le battait, il ne lui dirait rien.

Les deux jeunes gens commencèrent alors à s'échauffer en se battant avec une chorégraphie apprise par cœur, puis en testant leur endurance avec le parcours du combattant.

- Tu te ramollis on dirait ! lança le jeune homme à Honey en voyant qu'elle commençait à s'essouffler.

- Parles pour toi ! lui répondit-elle.

Chiaki était en effet lui aussi essoufflé, chose rare à ce niveau de l'entrainement.

- Allez, maintenant on passe aux choses sérieuses ! décida la jeune fille au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

- Pressée de prendre ta raclée ?

- Pressée de te faire parler ! J'ai des invités qui m'attendent je te signale !

Cette remarque énerva Chiaki malgré lui. « Tu auras tout le temps de les voir tes pirates chéris quand tu partiras avec eux ! » pensa-t-il.

Le combat commença alors mais aucun des deux n'abandonnait la partie. Ils connaissaient les mouvements de l'autre, ses points forts et faibles, ses atouts et bottes secrètes, aussi le combat s'éternisa.  
Honey évitait les coups de Chiaki avec des pirouettes et autres mouvements souples et acrobatiques tandis que le jeune homme se contentait de les parer.

Après quelques minutes, les deux jeunes gens furent épuisés. Honey dit alors entre deux coups :

- Eh ben ! On dirait que toi non plus tu n'as pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit Chichi !

- Tais toi p'tite tête ! Je suis pas fatigué moi !

- Apprends à mentir la prochaine fois…répondit Honey, amusée.

Et alors qu'elle évitait un coup de pied sans trop de difficulté, la jeune fille glissa malencontreusement sur l'herbe et tomba en avant, entrainant Chiaki dans sa chute.  
Elle se retrouva alors collée contre son torse et ne put s'empêcher de rougir, même si elle n'était pas autant gênée qu'elle aurait dut l'être.

- Aïe ! C'est que t'es lourde ma parole ! Tu pouvais pas faire attention ? grogna le jeune homme.

- Oups, quelle maladroite ! se moqua Honey. On dirait que j'ai gagné !

- Hein ? C'est pas parce que tu m'es tombée dessus que t'as gagné ! Et puis pousse toi tu m'empêches de respirer !

La jeune fille s'accouda contre lui et bougea son index de droite à gauche avec un sourire.

- Non, non ! Je ne me pousserais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu as ! dit-elle.

Le jeune homme cessa alors de se tortiller. Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Honey, un regard plus triste que d'habitude. La jeune fille se sentit rougir encore plus, Chiaki ne la lâchant toujours pas des yeux.  
Il se décida finalement à parler d'une voix sérieuse et triste, et tant pis pour ses résolutions concernant Honey, elle avait le droit de savoir après tout.

- Je suis bizarre comme tu dis parce que…Parce que ce soir tu vas partir. Je croyais que c'était évident à comprendre pourtant…

Là, Honey piqua le deuxième plus grand fard de sa vie. Chiaki se moqua d'elle avec une petite voix triste :

- Tu devrais voir ta tête…Pire qu'une écrevisse !

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle le regardait avec une expression à la fois choquée et triste.

- Non…Ce soir je ne pars pas, dit-elle finalement.

Là, ce fut au tour de son ami d'être surprit.

- Comment ça, tu ne pars pas ? C'est quoi cette blague ?

Honey sentit ses larmes monter. C'était étrange, quand elle se répétait qu'elle restait dans sa tête, elle n'était pas triste, mais dès qu'elle en parlait…Elle voulait pleurer. C'était ridicule, être triste pour ça !  
Son village passait avant le reste alors pas de quoi pleurer, non ?

- L-Le village sera en danger sans moi…Vos vies seront en danger si je pars…Je ne peux pas vous laissez derrière comme ça…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Le plus important c'est pas nous mais ton rêve, Honey ! rétorqua Chiaki.

- Comment tu peux dire ça ? hurla alors la jeune fille.

Ses larmes tombèrent toutes seules sur le torse de son ami. Celui-ci la regardait, un air choqué sur le visage. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait hurler comme ça, et qu'il la voyait dans cet état également.

- Vous, vous êtes ma famille ! Vous êtes beaucoup plus important que ce stupide rêve ! Comment je pourrais partir en sachant qu'au premier bateau pirate qui passera, tout sera détruit ?

Cette fois, c'était au tour du jeune homme d'intervenir.

- Parce que tu crois qu'on pourra te regarder en face si tu restes à cause de nous ?

Lui aussi s'était mis à hurler. Il n'allait pas la laisser faire comme bon lui semblait ! Honey le regardait à présent comme si elle avait finalement prit conscience d'une chose évidente.

- Réfléchis un peu, Honey ! Continua Chiaki. Tu crois qu'on pourra vivre comme si de rien n'était après t'avoir privé de ton rêve le plus cher ? Tu crois que c'est ce qu'Hayako-san veux ? Comment tu crois qu'on se sentirait, hein ?

- Je…

Honey ne cherchait pas à retenir ses larmes. Elle n'avait pas vu le problème sous cet angle jusqu'alors, et ce que disais le jeune homme était vrai. Les villageois ne pourraient certainement plus la regarder en face si elle ne partait pas ce soir.

- Mais…Même si c'est vrai…répondit-elle entre deux sanglots, vous ne serez plus en sécurité…

- On sait encore se défendre, p'tite tête, et puis il y a toujours la Marine...

Chiaki avait reprit un ton doux et triste, puisque son amie s'était calmée.

- La Marine ? répondit la jeune fille. Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas compter sur eux…Ils arrivent toujours en retard, ou pas du tout d'ailleurs…

- Peut importe ! Du moment qu'on sait que t'es heureuse, les pirates peuvent piller tout ce qu'ils veulent!

Honey hésita avant de continuer le débat :

- Tu sais, mon rêve n'est pas si important…Etre avec vous, c'est déjà largement suffisant.

- T'essayes encore de négocier, hein ? ria Chiaki. C'est vrai qu'il a pas l'air important ce rêve, c'est pas comme si t'étais en train de pleurer parce que tu penses que tu ne pourras pas le réaliser !

Honey sursauta. Alors il savait pourquoi elle pleurait ?

- ...et c'est pas comme si ce rêve impliquait ta mère et le pari que tu as fait avec elle ! continua le jeune homme avec ironie. Non, tu as raison, ton rêve n'est pas si important tout compte fait…

La jeune fille, maintenant assise à côté de son ami, avait arrêté de pleurer.

- Tu as raison…Mon rêve est important…Mais vous aussi, reprit-elle.

Chiaki poussa un long soupir contrarié, puis il se leva :

- Vraiment, t'es sans espoir ! On viens de débattre là-dessus et tu continues d'être entêtée ! Quand tu comprendras qu'on a pas besoin de toi pour survivre et que la seule chose qu'on veut, c'est que tu réalises ce fichu rêve, reviens me parler ! Rentres dans ta p'tite tête que tu as assez fait pour nous et qu'il faut vivre ta vie maintenant…C'est la seule chose qu'on puisse faire pour te remercier après tout.

Le jeune homme commença à s'éloigner, laissant Honey assise seule sur leur terrain d'entrainement, indécise. Il ajouta assez fort pour qu'elle entende :

- Maintenant que le moment est venu, laisse parler ton cœur !

Sur ces mots, il partit en courant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui avait dit ça…Il aurait voulu effacer ces paroles horriblement honteuses : « Laisse parler ton cœur ! Mais comment j'ai pu sortir ça moi ? ».  
Honey, de son côté, était restée immobile sur sa petite parcelle de terre.

Elle se sentirait trop coupable de partir en laissant son village derrière, mais elle savait aussi que malgré ce qu'elle voulait se faire croire, elle serait anéantie si elle ne partait pas ce soir. Pire, elle détestait sentir que son rêve était plus important que sa deuxième famille. Elle se sentait égoïste de penser comme ça.

Et puis de toute manière, il fallait que Luffy soit d'accord pour qu'elle puisse entrer dans l'équipage, et la jeune fille doutait qu'il veuille bien. En plus, elle se trouvait trop inintéressante pour être dans cet équipage si formidable. Pour l'instant, elle restait sur l'idée de ne pas partir.

Honey sortit de ses pensées en se souvenant que ses invités l'attendaient à l'auberge. Elle s'y rendit alors en footing et constata qu'ils n'étaient plus là en entrant dans la bâtisse. Son regard se tourna vers Hayako-san, qui mettait la table pour midi (elle s'y prenait toujours longtemps à l'avance), et l'imposante femme répondit à l'incompréhension qui se lisait sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Ils prennent leur douche, dit-elle. Et ils font un sacré boucan !

L'aubergiste se mit à rire.

- Ils sont si vivants, si énergiques ! Et ils sont attachants, tu ne trouves pas ?

Honey ne répondit pas. Hayako-san disait ça pour la convaincre de partir avec eux, mais la jeune fille avait décidé toute seule qu'elle ne méritait pas de le faire.

- Ca, je le sais…murmura-t-elle.

- Comment ? demanda l'aubergiste qui n'avait entendu qu'un marmonnement.

- Moi aussi je vais prendre ma douche ! ajouta alors Honey avant de filer à l'étage.

Elle n'avait pas prévu de s'entrainer avec Chiaki ce matin, contrairement à d'habitude, mais il avait bien fallu le faire pour qu'il parle. En y repensant, il lui avait avoué qu'il était triste parce qu'elle allait partir, soit disant. Honey se sentit rougir à nouveau. Le jeune homme ne montrait pas souvent ses sentiments, et en plus ils la concernaient…

Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans sa chambre, Honey fut rattrapée par Nami.

- Honey-chan ! l'interpella-t-elle.

- Ha, Nami-san ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La rouquine lui sourit.

- Rien, je t'attendais juste pour notre sortie shopping ! répondit-elle.

- Ha oui ! Pardon, j'ai un peu trainé…Je prends une douche rapide et on y va ! dit Honey avec son sourire habituel.

Elle ne voulait pas montrer sa tourmente intérieure ni ses sentiments, elle préférait donc rester naturelle. Honey fit entrer Nami dans sa chambre et celle-ci détailla les lieux après s'être assise sur son lit, alors que la jeune fille rassemblait des affaires propres en vitesse.

La chambre était presque comme celle de la navigatrice, simple et rustique, assez petite également. Une petite boite en bois noir posée sur la table de chevet attira son attention.

- Dis, Honey-chan ? dit-elle en désignant la boite. C'est une boite à bijoux ? Je peux voir ?

La concernée s'arrêta dans son rassemblement d'affaires.

- Oui, tu peux, répondit-elle. Mais il n'y a rien d'intéressant dedans, c'est juste mes bagues en Kairouseki.

Quand la rouquine ouvrit la boite elle vit en effet plusieurs anneaux, tous faits de la même pierre bleue foncée. Les mêmes anneaux que celui qui reposait autour du doigt d'Honey.

- C'est au cas où j'en perdrai une parce que dans les cas urgents, je les jette et après je ne les retrouve plus…expliqua la jeune fille.

- Mais…dit Nami. J'ai cru comprendre que cette pierre était assez rare, ou du moins difficile à trouver…Comment tu peux en avoir autant ?

Honey regarda la rouquine avec un sourire malicieux.

- Quand la Marine est venue il y a trois ans, ils ont jeté un filet sur moi, un filet fait de Kairouseki. Sauf qu'ils sont partis si vite qu'ils ont oublié de le reprendre. Alors du coup, comme je voulais m'entrainer pour pouvoir y résister, le forgeron du village s'en est chargé, même si ça n'a pas été simple pour lui…Mais il a réussit à me faire tout un tas d'anneaux grâce à ce filet, je peux remercier la Marine en quelque sorte.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta son hôte. Quand les garçons eurent tous fini de prendre leur douche, Honey leur donna rendez-vous à l'auberge pour le déjeuner en leur promettant de les emmener aux sources chaudes l'après-midi. Ce fut comme un lâché de taureaux ; Luffy et Ussop sortirent à toute vitesse de l'auberge, sous les yeux amusés d'Honey.

Celle-ci entraina Nami à leur suite sur le port, devant Sanji et Zoro. Le gardien du port informa aux jeunes filles que Mr 9 et Miss Wednesday n'avaient pas bougé du Vogue Merry et qu'on leur avait apporté à manger régulièrement.

La matinée au port traina, Honey et Nami firent les quatre grandes boutiques de vêtements longeant la mer, croisant parfois Luffy et Ussop en passant devant des boutiques de farces-et-attrapes, jouant avec les enfants du village ou s'amusant avec divers gadgets. Elles croisèrent également Sanji aux étalages de nourritures et Zoro en passant devant un bar.

- Il n'est pas un peu tôt pour boire ? demanda Honey à Nami en voyant ce dernier.

- Bah, c'est Zoro après tout…Pour lui, disons que c'est normal.

La rouquine ne s'éternisa pas sur ce sujet, elle pensait à autre chose.  
En effet, elle était ravie; tous les magasins lui faisaient moitié prix en guise de remerciement pour le sauvetage d'Honey, aussi se retrouva-t-elle avec un bon nombre de sacs autour des bras, sacs que Sanji, qui avait finit ses emplettes, se fit une joie de porter à sa place.

Quand midi approcha les achats furent ramenés sur le Vogue Merry, puis après avoir vérifié que les deux brigands n'avaient rien saccagé, Honey, Nami et Sanji allèrent à l'auberge.

Sanji demanda à Hayako-san si elle avait besoin d'aide en cuisine et il lui fut permis avec joie de préparer le repas. Nami et Honey se retrouvèrent alors seules autour d'une table à attendre l'arrivée des autres, mais elles n'attendirent pas très longtemps car au bout de quelques minutes, Luffy entra en hurlant « Mangééééé ! », Ussop sur ses talons.

Le garçon au chapeau de paille se reçut alors un terrible coup de poing à la tête de la part de Nami.

- Pourquoiii ? demanda-t-il à l'agonie.

- Ne crie pas comme ça, imbécile ! répondit la navigatrice, agacée.

La bosse apparue sur la tête du capitaine fit rire Honey. Ce qui l'avait étonnée quand elle avait appris à les connaitre la veille, c'était cette relation entre les membres de l'équipage.  
Tous les pirates qu'elle avait vu respectaient leur capitaine et obéissaient aveuglément à leurs ordres, mais ces pirates là étaient différents. Le capitaine était le plus jeune et se faisait toujours corriger par son équipage, on ne voyait pas la hiérarchie ordinaire aux pirates quand on les regardait. Ils étaient tous au même niveau, tous égaux.

Quand Honey les regardait, elle voyait plus une bande de frères et sœur qu'un équipage. Elle voyait une famille. C'était ça qui l'avait séduite chez eux avant tout, ainsi que le caractère de chacun par la suite.

En attendant de manger les jeunes gens parlèrent de leurs achats de la matinée, surtout Ussop, fier de ses nouveaux gadgets et outils dont il se servirait pour fabriquer toute sorte de chose. Hayako-san et son mari vinrent se joindre aux pirates quand Sanji annonça que le repas était servit, et tout le monde fut ébloui par les plats si bien présentés et dégageant une odeur plus qu'alléchante.

Honey allait commencer à manger mais elle se rendit compte de quelque chose :

- Attendez, où est Zoro ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tiens, c'est vrai que cet imbécile de Marimo n'est pas là ! remarqua Sanji.

- Et Tetsuo non plus, ajouta Hayako-san. Cet enfant, je lui avait pourtant dit d'être à l'heure !

Nami sembla réfléchir.

- Il doit surement s'être perdu…supposa-elle.

- Encore…dit Ussop avec un air blasé.

- C'est sans espoir pour cette tête d'algue, ajouta Sanji.

Luffy, lui, s'était mis à rire. Honey ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi « encore » ? Nami dut deviner son incompréhension car elle expliqua :

- Zoro a un sens de l'orientation désastreux…C'est tout juste si il ne se perd pas sur le Vogue Merry.

- En même temps, un petit pois ça n'a pas de cerveau très développé, se moqua Sanji.

Au moment où le cuisinier eut finit sa phrase, la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit sur un Zoro visiblement énervé et le petit Tetsuo.

- Pardon, Sourcil en vrille ? lança l'épéiste. C'est qui le petit pois ?

- Ca me semble évident que c'est toi…Encore la preuve que t'as rien là-dedans ! répondit le cuisinier en désignant son front.

L'aura meurtrière de Zoro s'épaissit soudainement. Il s'avança lentement vers la table mais fut stoppé dans son élan par un coup de poing venant de Nami, coup de poing dont Sanji hérita aussi.

- Ca suffit vous deux ! C'est pas le moment, on mange là ! dit-elle furieusement.

Hayako-san, qui avait regardé la scène avec des yeux amusés, se retourna vers son fils qui venait de s'assoir à table.

- Tetsuo ? Où étais-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Le petit garçon regarda sa mère, tout fier.

- J'allais rentrer mais j'ai croisé Zoro-oniisan en plein milieu de la prairie, dit-il en montrant Zoro du menton. Comme il était perdu, je l'ai accompagné jusqu'ici.

- J'étais pas perdu ! démenti vivement l'épéiste. Je visitais c'est tout…

Il essaya de cacher sa gène mais il rougit légèrement, ce qui fit rire Honey. « La vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants… » pensa-t-elle.  
Le repas put enfin commencer à la grande joie de Luffy qui avala littéralement le contenu de ses assiettes.

Ussop, qui avait trouvé quelqu'un à impressionner, raconta les vraies fausses aventures qu'il avait vécu à Tetsuo, qui était émerveillé par ses histoires, tandis que Zoro et Sanji s'envoyaient des pics et que les filles parlaient entre elles.

Kyoshi-san, le mari d'Hayako-san, se rendit compte que les repas avec cet équipage de pirates étaient de véritables épreuves dont le but était de protéger son assiette des assauts du capitaine, demandant toujours plus de nourriture quitte à piquer dans les assiettes des autres.

L'épreuve fut difficile, il y eut des pertes désastreuses (une bonne cote de porc bien rouge et la dernière part de homard), et Kyoshi-san ne fut pas la seule victime. Ussop avait beaucoup de mal à défendre sa nourriture dont la moitié finissait dans l'estomac de Luffy, et même Zoro et Sanji virent les mains du capitaine trainer dans leur assiette, ce qui valut à celui-ci des coups furieux.

Par contre, les filles ne participaient pas à cette épreuve de survie. En effet leurs assiettes étaient épargnées des assauts du goinfre, même si il lui arrivait de tenter sa chance, et Kyoshi-san comprit que c'était parce qu'il avait reçut des menaces de la part du cuisinier.

Les garçons, eux, devaient rester concentrés sur leur assiette et manger en vitesse, tout en essayant de se servir assez vite pour ne pas que Luffy intercepte la nourriture.  
En bref, seules les filles purent manger à leur faim, tandis que les autres restèrent à moitié rassasiés, même le capitaine n'en avait pas eu assez.

A la fin du repas, Luffy était devenu énorme, gros et rond comme un ballon géant. Il ne restait absolument plus rien dans les assiettes, pas la moindre petite miette, le moindre grain, rien.  
Le monstre avait englouti tout ce qui lui était passé sous la main, laissant un champ de bataille nu derrière lui et des concurrents désespérés. Tout le monde resta silencieux quelques minutes, le temps de digérer un peu, puis Honey entraina Nami dans les escaliers :

- Bon ! Nous, on va se préparer ! dit-elle joyeusement à tout le monde.

- Vous préparer ? répéta Ussop, ne comprenant pas.

- Oui, on va enfiler nos maillots ! répondit Nami en souriant.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sanji pour sauter de joie :

- Nami-swan et Honey-chwan en maillot de bains ! Merveilleux ! s'exclama-t-il, un cœur à la place de l'œil.

Ce sur quoi Zoro le traita d'imbécile puis une nouvelle dispute éclata entre les deux jeunes hommes, mais cette fois Nami n'intervint pas, trop pressée d'aller se faire bronzer avec Honey.

Les jeunes filles se retrouvèrent ainsi dans la prairie, confortablement installées sur leur transat. Les garçons, notamment Luffy et Ussop, investirent eux aussi la prairie pour « jouer » ou fabriquer de nouveaux gadgets. Zoro, lui, partit à la recherche d'un bar et Sanji vint proposer aux filles de leur appliquer de la crème solaire dans le dos pour « protéger leur peau si douce et délicate ».

Nami accepta en prévenant le jeune homme qu'au moindre geste suspect, elle l'enverrait valser dans les airs, ce qui réjouit le blondinet malgré la menace. Une fois le dos de Nami mis à l'abri des rayons du soleil, Sanji se tourna vers Honey :

- Honey-chan, tu veux que je t'en mette aussi ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

La jeune fille se sentit rougir pour la énième fois de la journée. C'est qu'aucun garçon ne l'avait fait avant…En voyant sa gène, Nami vint à son secours :

- C'est bon, Sanji-kun, je vais le faire, dit-elle.

- N-Non…Ca va, je veux bien, répondit Honey. S'il-te-plait, Sanji-san.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il le prenne mal, et puis de toute façon il s'agissait juste de lui appliquer de la crème solaire. En plus, elle préférait déranger Sanji qui voulait le faire plutôt que Nami. La jeune fille se laissa alors masser par les longues mains fines du pirate. Elle fut étonnée par le contact si doux et expert à la fois de celles-ci, mais elle se souvint que le jeune homme était cuisinier, ses mains étaient donc façonnées pour la dextérité et la précision.

Une fois fini, Sanji alla leur préparer des cocktails, avec l'accord de l'aubergiste. Les deux jeunes filles passèrent ainsi deux heures à se faire griller au soleil, allongées sur leur transat, discutant de tout et de rien.

Nami, qui retenait une question en particulier depuis la veille, demanda finalement après une dernière hésitation :

- Dis, Honey-chan…A propos d'hier…

Honey se figea.

- …Pourquoi Hayako-san a dit que tu nous attendais depuis longtemps ?

La concernée se leva brusquement de son transat :

- Holala ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on est là ! Ca doit être l'heure d'aller aux sources chaudes ! Je vais prévenir les garçons !

Laissant une Nami plus qu'étonnée par cette réaction soudaine, Honey se dirigea à l'autre bout de la prairie, où s'amusaient Luffy et Ussop, eux aussi en maillot. Elle leur dit qu'il était l'heure d'aller aux sources et Sanji, qui était à côté, fit remarquer qu'il manquait "Marimo".

Honey allait demander au cuisinier d'aller le chercher, mais elle préféra éviter de le déranger. Au lieu de cela, elle s'avança vers un groupe d'enfants jouant tout près :

- Les enfants ! lança-t-elle. J'ai une mission de premier ordre à vous confier !

Aussitôt, les concernés se tournèrent vers Honey.

- Vous savez, le garçon aux cheveux verts ? J'aimerais que vous le cherchiez et le rameniez ici…Enfin si vous êtes assez courageux bien sur…

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les enfants partent au quart de tour :

- On va le ramener ici si vite que tu ne nous verras même pas partir ! dit l'un d'entre eux avec conviction.

Les autres approuvèrent et ils se mirent tous à courir vers l'allée principale du village. Honey les regarda partir avec un sourire ; ils étaient si faciles à motiver !

- Bon, dit-elle en se retournant vers les pirates. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'a attendre Zoro et on pourra aller se baigner !

- On est obligé de l'attendre ? demanda Luffy avec un moue enfantine. Les enfants peuvent l'amener jusqu'aux sources.

- Le passage jusqu'aux sources chaudes est assez dangereux, les enfants n'ont pas le droit d'y aller seuls, expliqua Honey. Et même si Zoro est avec eux, ils sont trop nombreux pour qu'il puisse tous les surveiller.

Le temps s'était légèrement rafraichit entre temps, de gros nuages cachaient le soleil. Nami rejoint le petit groupe puis les jeunes gens virent très vite Zoro apparaitre, entouré d'enfants riants et proclamant leur victoire.

- On a réussit la mission, Honey-chan ! dirent-ils en chœur.

- Félicitations les enfants ! répondit la jeune fille. C'est du bon travail ! Et en plus vous avez fait vite !

Les enfants furent tous très contents et ils repartirent jouer dans un coin de la prairie.

- Bon, puisque tout le monde est là, allons-y ! dit joyeusement Honey.

Elle les mena au pied de la montagne et commença son ascension. Les parois se firent de plus en plus verticales et glissantes, la jeune fille prévint ses invités et leur dit de faire attention. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de grimpe, le groupe était arrivé assez haut ; les maisons du village étaient beaucoup plus petites et la vue était déjà impressionnante.

Honey mena les jeunes gens un peu plus loin sur la droite, et là, cachées derrière les parois rocheuses, ils virent enfin les sources chaudes. Il y avait cinq bassins, tous éclairés par les minces rayons du soleil qui arrivaient à percer les nuages, ce qui les faisait briller.

Les pirates eurent tous un même « Hooo » d'admiration devant ce spectacle, puis Luffy et Ussop n'attendirent pas plus et allèrent plonger dans le premier bassin qu'ils virent. Ils crièrent alors au reste du groupe de venir les rejoindre, ce que personne ne tarda à faire.

Les filles se posèrent dans un bassin leur étant entièrement réservé tandis que les garçons se retrouvèrent dans le plus grand des bassins, aussi grand qu'une piscine. Luffy et Ussop commencèrent à chahuter dans l'eau et ils éclaboussèrent malencontreusement Sanji et Zoro. Ainsi, une bagarre générale débuta dans le bassin des garçons, alors que leurs voisines voulaient se décontracter.

Nami commença alors à perdre patience et se leva pour aller les frapper tous un par un, mais elle se stoppa quand Honey plongea dans le bassin des garçons. Ils arrêtèrent leur bagarre pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Honey-chan ? demanda la rouquine.

- Moi aussi, j'ai envie de m'amuser finalement ! répondit la concernée. Je connais un jeu sympa !

- Un jeu ? répéta Nami, visiblement pas très emballée.

- On peut parier de l'argent si tu veux…ajouta Honey.

Aussitôt, les yeux de Nami se transformèrent en Berrys. Elle accepta de jouer et plongea également dans le bassin des garçons, non sans rendre Sanji en mode love.  
Luffy était tout excité et Ussop lui, se méfiait. Si le jeu impliquait de l'argent, il ne faudrait pas qu'il perdre, il était un peu à court en ce moment…Zoro, qui lui était déjà beaucoup trop endetté, était encore moins emballé.

- Alors, en quoi ça consiste ? demanda la navigatrice.

- Des combats en équipes, répondit Honey. L'un fait le porteur, l'autre monte sur ses épaules. Le but est de faire tomber l'autre équipe par n'importe quel moyen.

Ussop était tout à fait démotivé. Si il devait se battre contre un des trois plus forts de l'équipage, il était cuit.

- On pourrait faire un combat contre deux équipes en plusieurs manches, puis on changerait les équipes adverses, proposa Honey. On parierait sur le vainqueur.

Nami réfléchit encore quelques secondes puis approuva :

- OK ! Alors je me mets avec Zoro pour cette manche ! déclara-t-elle.

Elle avait fait son plan stratégique ; Zoro était plus costaux que Sanji, même si celui-ci était tout aussi habile au combat, mais en plus elle pourrait déconcentrer le cuisinier…Il ne voudrait pas la faire tomber, même dans le camp adverse, et elle pourrait en profiter pour gagner.

- Pourquoi moi ? demanda l'épéiste, énervé.

- Toi, tu devrais te sentir reconnaissant…Me mettre avec toi pour cette fois signifie que ta dette ne risque pas d'augmenter, répondit la rouquine. Mais si tu tiens à ce qu'elle augmente quand même, dit-le moi, je me ferais un plaisir de le faire !

- Sale sorcière…répliqua Zoro, ce qui entraina une dispute avec Sanji qui la défendit.

- Alors moi, je me mets avec Sanji-san ! dit soudain Honey.

Après tout, Ussop était trop maigrichon et Luffy…Luffy était trop insouciant. Enfin, elle se mettrait peut-être avec eux après. Sanji ferait attention à elle, il ferait tout pour ne pas la faire tomber.  
Mais si ils se battaient contre Nami, ça allait poser problème…

Le seul œil visible de Sanji se changea en cœur.

- Vraiment Honey-chan ? dit-il en joignant ses mains.

La jeune fille lui sourit et hocha la tête.

- Je compte sur toi, Sanji-san ! dit-elle.

Luffy et Ussop se mirent sur le côté et attendirent. Nami énonça le montant du pari :

- Je pari 1000 Berrys sur notre victoire ! déclara-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas trop mettre non plus du premier coup, il fallait qu'elle évalue ses adversaires avant. Elle connaissait Sanji, mais pas Honey.

- D'accord, 1000 Berrys sur votre défaite ! dit Honey.

- On fait les combats en cinq manches, celui qui en gagne le plus l'emporte, et les matchs nuls ne font ni perdre, ni gagner de l'argent !

- OK !

Nami fit rentrer Zoro de force dans l'eau pour pouvoir s'assoir sur ses épaules, tandis que Sanji s'était déjà accroupi sous l'eau. Honey s'assit sur ses épaules, plus petites qu'il n'y paraissait, puis elle fut soulevée dans les airs quand le cuisinier se releva.

- Si je perds par ta faute, Zoro, attends toi à voir ta dette tripler ! dit Nami à Zoro en lui donnant un coup de talon au torse.

- Ca va j'ai compris ! répondit furieusement l'épéiste.

- Ha ! Moi aussi je veux jouer ! cria Luffy.

- Au prochain combat, Luffy ! lui répondit Sanji.

Ussop, désigné en tant qu'arbitre pour ce match, demanda aux participants de se tenir prêts. Les deux équipes se firent face et attendirent le coup d'envoi.

- GO ! cria le canonnier.

Ce fut un véritable choc des titans quand les adversaires se rencontrèrent. Nami et Honey étaient paume contre paume et essayaient de faire basculer l'autre, mais elles résistaient. Sanji et Zoro, qui se regardaient avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux, lâchèrent alors les jambes des filles et essayèrent eux aussi de faire tomber l'autre. Sanji prit les épaules de Zoro pour se stabiliser et essaya de lui assener un coup de pied aux jambes, mais son adversaire le para.

Pendant quelques secondes encore les deux équipes ne se lâchèrent pas, Sanji encourageant Honey à ne pas lâcher, Nami criant après Zoro d'être plus réactif. Soudain, Sanji, en se débattant, toucha la cuisse de Nami et il ne put s'empêcher de se mettre en mode love…Zoro en profita pour le pousser, et Honey et Sanji tombèrent à l'eau.

Honey se releva en riant tandis que Sanji s'excusait et que Nami levait un poing victorieux. La deuxième manche fut plus rapide ; Nami usa de ses charmes pour déconcentrer le cuisinier.

- Sanji-kun, ne me fait pas tomber, hein ? dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Le jeune homme se laissa avoir et Zoro en profita pour le pousser. Deuxième manche perdue pour Honey et Sanji. Nami était visiblement très contente et motivée à en finir au plus vite, Honey, elle, cherchait un moyen de parer ses attaques contre le cuisinier.

Elle se remit en place pour la troisième manche. Sanji ne voudrait jamais faire tomber Nami, c'était donc à elle de le faire. Le signal de départ fut donné et Nami fut prête à recommencer son numéro, mais Honey rassembla toute sa force et la poussa d'un coup. La rouquine bascula en arrière, surprise, et Zoro n'eut pas le temps de la stabiliser.

Troisième manche perdue pour Zoro et Nami. La quatrième manche fut également remportée par Honey et Sanji, grâce à Zoro qui avait lancé une remarque à Sanji, ce qui avait énervé et reboosté le cuisinier si bien qu'il avait complètement oublié la présence de Nami. La dernière manche fut donc décisive et Nami ne rigolait plus ; son argent était au centre de ce combat.

Comme Honey résistait à ses assauts et qu'elle ne voulait pas tomber, la rouquine menaça Zoro pour le faire réagir. Mais l'épéiste était déjà aux prises avec Sanji et ils essayaient de se battre tout en gardant leur équilibre. Honey sentit qu'il fallait faire quelque chose, si elle perdait cette manche, elle devrait payer…et ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

« Un match nul… » pensa-t-elle. Aussitôt, elle attrapa Nami et se laissa tomber en arrière en tirant d'un coup. La navigatrice et Zoro perdirent l'équilibre et Sanji fut entrainé dans la chute, ainsi les quatre jeunes gens se retrouvèrent à l'eau.

Honey sortit de l'eau en riant.

- Eh bien, c'était vraiment serré ce match ! dit-elle.

- Tu as fait match nul intentionnellement, remarqua Nami, pas très heureuse d'avoir perdu l'occasion d'épaissir sa bourse.

- C'est que 1000 Berrys, ça fait beaucoup ! Je ne suis pas très courageuse dès qu'il s'agit d'argent…Mais je suis sure que tu gagneras plus grâce aux autres matchs.

Nami approuva, tout de même heureuse de s'être amusée. Le match suivant fut composé des équipes Zoro/Luffy et Sanji/Ussop, ce qui promettait d'être divertissant. Alors qu'ils allaient commencer, un groupe de villageois arriva aux sources et s'approcha des jeunes gens, curieux. Ils furent mis au courant des combats et les paris furent lancés, au grand étonnement d'Honey.  
Nami paria gros sur l'équipe de Zoro et Luffy, et le combat commença.

Luffy réussit à renverser deux fois de suite Ussop sans trop de difficulté, puis il utilisa une technique qui le rendit gros comme un ballon à la troisième manche, ce qui déstabilisa Zoro et les deux équipes tombèrent à l'eau. A la quatrième manche, Sanji et Zoro ne faisaient même plus attention à leur coéquipier et se battaient comme ils le pouvaient sous l'eau. Après encore beaucoup d'efforts, l'équipe Zoro/Luffy l'emporta.

Nami en fut très heureuse et gagna beaucoup d'argent. Le match suivant voyait les équipes Luffy/Nami et Zoro/Ussop s'affronter. Nami paria encore une fois beaucoup sur sa propre victoire et le combat commença. Ussop et Zoro résistèrent comme ils purent mais le match fut remporté par Luffy et Nami. On essaya ensuite d'allier Zoro et Sanji mais ils refusèrent catégoriquement de faire équipe, et les autres combats s'enchainèrent.

Ainsi l'après-midi passa dans une atmosphère festive et dans les rires. Nami avait dépouillé les villageois mais avait accepté de diminuer la somme des paris exceptionnellement, pour remercier leur gentillesse. Enfin, diminuer…juste un peu.

Tout le monde redescendit au village pour le gouter, le ventre de Luffy faisant des bruits monstrueux. L'heure de départ des pirates approchait, d'ici une heure leur Log pose serrait rechargé, et Honey n'était toujours pas décidée à parler à Luffy de son rêve, ayant décidé de rester au village.

Au moment où tout le monde eut finit de manger, des cris se firent entendre depuis le port et une cloche retentit. Honey se releva brusquement et courut jusqu'au port sans réfléchir, laissant Luffy et les autres à l'auberge. Quand elle arriva, le gardien du port vint vers elle, affolé :

- Honey-chan ! Ils arrivent droit sur nous !

La concernée vit un bateau pirate approcher.

- Et ils ne doivent pas être si agréables que mes sauveurs…répondit simplement la jeune fille.

Les villageois s'étaient regroupés à la droite de la jeune fille, loin derrière, équipés de fourches et sabres qui n'avaient pas beaucoup servis et prêts à intervenir au cas ou. Enfin, ils espéraient qu'ils n'auraient pas à intervenir. Les Mugiwaras sortirent de la foule et Luffy demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Honey ?

- Des pirates approchent.

En entendant cela, Ussop devint soudainement pâle.

- D-Des pirates ? répéta-t-il.

Ses jambes se mirent alors à trembler. Comme Luffy était à côté de Honey, celle-ci put lui parler sans crier.

- Dis, Luffy…commença-t-elle.

Le jeune homme au chapeau de paille se tourna vers elle.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu voulais voir comment je me bats, non ? Tu vas en avoir l'occasion.

La jeune fille lui sourit, sourire que Luffy lui renvoya.

- Je te laisse faire alors, lui dit-il.

Le bateau pirate se rapprocha et tout le monde attendit dans le silence qu'il accoste, ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques minutes. Ses occupants sautèrent sur le port et ce qui semblait être leur capitaine s'avança. Il était assez grand et arborait plusieurs pistolets autour de sa ceinture, puis il bomba son torse pour se donner l'air plus imposant.

- Eh bien, on dirait que tout le monde est rassemblé pour notre arrivée ! lança-t-il. Mais le comité d'accueil reste à voir !

Ses hommes se mirent à rire. Le capitaine reprit la parole en voyant que personne ne disait rien :

- Ben alors ? On dit rien ?

Le pirate s'interrompit. Honey, qui se tenait à quelques mètres, venait de dire exactement la même chose que lui au même moment. Elle poussa un soupir assez fort pour que les pirates ennemis puissent l'entendre.

- Non mais sérieusement ! Changez de disque un peu ! dit-elle, blasée. C'est toujours la même chose ! Les pirates manquent vraiment d'originalité…

Le concerné ne sembla pas apprécier qu'elle se moque de lui.

- Et si je dis qu'on va réduire cette île en cendre parce qu'une gamine s'est foutu de nous, ça change là ? répondit-il, furieux.

- Non, pas vraiment…renchérit Honey d'un air détaché.

Elle crut que le capitaine pirate allait alors donner l'assaut, furieux, mais pour une fois, elle se trompa. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il portait sa main à un de ses pistolets, elle réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair, tous ses sens en alerte. Elle retira sa bague en Kairouseki qui atterrit aussitôt au sol, en même temps que la détonation du pistolet se faisait entendre.

- Et là ? Ca change ?

Les Mugiwaras regardèrent Honey, horrifiés. Ils avaient tous crié son nom en entendant le bruit assourdissant de la détonation, dans un reflex. Nami, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les villageois ne réagissaient pas, s'aperçut qu'une chose était apparue dans le dos de la jeune fille, là où la balle aurait dut la toucher.

Une sorte de trainée arc-en-ciel décrivait la trajectoire de la balle, du dos d'Honey au sol derrière elle.

- Qu'est…Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle plus pour elle-même que les autres.

Ses compagnons, intrigués, regardèrent dans la même direction et aperçurent eux aussi l'étrange phénomène.

- Oui, là ça change pour une fois ! déclara Honey en souriant.

Le capitaine pirate ne comprit pas pourquoi elle n'avait rien. Elle ne saignait pas et ne semblait pas avoir reçut la moindre balle, pourtant il était sûr d'avoir bien visé. Il tira alors encore et encore sur la jeune fille qui ne broncha pas. De multiples trainées arc-en-ciel s'échappaient de son dos, comme la première.

- Bon, bon ! Il a finit de s'amuser maintenant ? Ou il a toujours pas comprit ? dit Honey d'un ton moqueur.

Luffy et les autres furent ébahis par cette nouvelle Honey. Elle n'était pas la jeune fille qu'ils connaissaient, douce et assez timide. Celle-ci était pleine d'assurance.

- Mais t'es quoi, à la fin ? hurla le capitaine, devant ses hommes tout aussi interloqués.

- Moi ? Je suis une fille arc-en-ciel !

Les Mugiwaras en furent tous étonnés.

- Supeeeer ! cria Luffy, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Alors ça explique pourquoi les balles ne lui faisaient rien…conclut Ussop.

- Ben…C'est pas si exceptionnel, dit la jeune fille en rougissant, visiblement gênée. Il y a des fruits du démon plus incroyables encore…

La Honey habituelle était revenue sous les yeux admiratifs de Luffy.

- Peut-être que toi tu es intouchable, mais pas les autres ! déclara soudainement le capitaine ennemi.

Celui-ci visa alors la foule de villageois. Honey redevint sérieuse et déploya un bouclier pour protéger la foule juste au moment où le coup de feu retentissait.

- Là, t'es allé trop loin…dit une Honey furieuse.

Elle se précipita alors vers le capitaine et lui asséna un coup de pied au torse. L'homme fut déstabilisé mais eut le temps d'envoyer un coup de poing vers la jeune fille, chose qu'elle évita avec souplesse dans une pirouette arrière. Elle revint attaquer le pirate et le frappa aussi fort qu'elle put au visage avec son poing, il vascilla légèrement mais il en fallait plus pour le faire tomber.

Alors qu'elle esquivait une nouvelle offencive, elle vit que deux pirates s'étaient élancés vers elle, sabres à la main, et elle n'avait pas le temps d'esquiver cette attaque. « Mince ! »  
Elle se fichait un peu d'être touchée puisqu'elle s'évaporerait en arc-en-ciel, mais tout de même, elle s'était entrainée pour ne plus commettre ce genre d'erreurs !

Alors qu'elle attendait que les deux lames des pirates la découpent, deux ombres la dépassèrent à toute vitesse. L'une trancha le pirate de gauche et l'autre envoyât le pirate de droite à l'autre bout du port.  
Il s'agissait de Zoro et Sanji, qui se tenaient maintenant à ses côtés.

- Désolé, Honey-chan…Mais avec ta permission on aimerai bien se défouler nous aussi ! dit Sanji en souriant et s'allumant une cigarette.

Là, ce fut au tour de la jeune fille d'être choquée. Elle n'avait presque rien vu venir, ils avaient attaqué à une telle vitesse ! Zoro, de plus, dégageait une aura dangereuse et puissante, et Sanji lui, semblait avoir un coup de pied dévastateur.

Quand elle y repensait, Honey n'avait encore jamais vu les pirates de Luffy au chapeau de paille se battre.

- Ha ! Eh les gars ! cria Luffy. C'est pas juste, vous amusez pas sans moi !

Il les rejoignit alors en courant.

- Je croyais que tu me laissais faire ? dit Honey à Luffy avec un grand sourire.

- Ha, c'est vrai ! remarqua le garçon au chapeau de paille. Mais ça sera plus rapide si on s'y met tous, non ?

Luffy affichait la mine d'un enfant qui réclame une sucrerie, ce qui fit rire Honey. Après tout, elle n'était pas contre un peu d'aide, et puis elle ne s'était jamais battue en groupe. Elle sentait qu'elle allait aimer ça.

Nami et Ussop, eux, étaient restés avec les villageois et encourageaient leurs compagnons de loin. Le combat n'allait pas durer bien longtemps, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'eux selon leurs dires.

Le capitaine pirate, furieux, envoya ses hommes contre les quatre jeune gens. Honey dut éviter de multiples attaques tranchantes -autant s'entrainer et ne pas se contenter de se laisser couper en deux- puis après quelques coups de poings et coups de pied, elle immobilisa tous ses adversaires avec son pouvoir.

Elle put alors admirer les autres : Zoro tenait deux de ses sabres dans chaque main et le troisième dans sa bouche, chose qui étonna la jeune fille. Il ne semblait pas gêné par le poids du katana et coupait tous ceux qui lui résistaient avec rapidité et adresse, sans éprouver aucune difficulté. Sanji, lui, distribuait des coups de pieds surpuissants. Il enchainait les mouvements acrobatiques en souplesse et envoyait tous ses adversaires valdinguer à l'autre bout du port ou dans la mer.

Quand à Luffy, celui-ci donnait des coups de poing ultra-rapides grâce à son pouvoir. Malgré sa petite carrure, il était beaucoup plus fort qu'Honey l'aurait pensé. Quand les ennemis vinrent tous en même temps sur lui, il utilisa une technique qui donna l'impression qu'il avait une centaine de bras. Il les envoyait à toute vitesse et sans cesse sur les pirates, aussi furent-ils tous balayés.

Honey le regarda, effarée. Cette technique était vraiment impressionnante…elle ne regarderait plus les élastiques de la même manière à présent.

Très vite il ne resta plus que le capitaine ennemi sur le port, seul ennemi debout et intact. Il essaya de s'enfuir mais Honey le tint prisonnier avec son pouvoir.

- On veut déjà nous quitter ? se moqua-t-elle.

- Pff trop facile ! se plaignit Luffy. Ils étaient même pas forts…

- Quand même, t'aurais pu nous en laisser plus, Luffy ! répliqua Sanji.

- Ouais, arrête de faire ton radin à chaque fois ! approuva Zoro.

- Haha désolé les gars ! répondit Luffy en riant.

Honey les regarda avec un sourire. Grâce à eux, elle avait mit beaucoup moins de temps pour tout nettoyer !

- D'ailleurs Honey, dit Luffy en se tournant vers la concernée. T'es vachement douée !

La jeune fille se sentit -encore- rougir.

- Ha bon, vraiment ? répondit-elle. Pourtant je n'ai pas fait grand-chose…Et puis vous avez été beaucoup plus épatants que moi.

- Mais non, pas du tout ! rétorqua Sanji. Tu es aussi agile qu'un chat, Honey-chan, c'était vraiment impressionnant à voir !

Honey devint encore plus rouge, et elle cacha son visage entre ses mains en suppliant :

- Arrêtes, c'est gênant !

Ce sur quoi Luffy ria de bon cœur. Le capitaine pirate ennemi, qui était resté prisonnier du pouvoir d'Honey, se manifesta en hurlant de le relâcher.

- Luffy ? interpella Honey. Il reste une tache au milieu du port, et comme je suis très maniaque mais que je ne peux pas la faire partir…Tu veux bien le faire à ma place s'il-te-plait ?

Elle désigna le pirate qui s'était arrêté de hurler en sentant un mauvais coup venir.

- Ouaip, pas de problème ! répondit Luffy avec un sourire dangereux sur le visage.

Honey avait deviné que le garçon au chapeau de paille pouvait très vite les débarrasser de l'ennemi, ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire par ses propres moyens. Luffy étira alors ses bras très, très loin derrière lui après s'être mis en face de l'autre capitaine.

La jeune fille devina ce qu'il voulait faire.

- Gomu gomu nooo…commença Luffy.

Encore un instant de suspens et le garçon relâcha d'un coup ses bras en avant, comme une sorte de lance pierre, à une vitesse faramineuse.

- BAZOOKA !

Ses mains touchèrent le ventre de l'ennemi avec une telle force et une telle rapidité que l'adversaire fut projeté dans les airs sans avoir eu le temps de dire "Aïe". Honey savait que ça serait impressionnant, mais elle affichait tout de même un air choqué sur son visage. L'impact avait été plus violent que celui d'une balle de pistolet…C'était incroyable.

Les sbires du capitaine ennemi se relevèrent alors tant bien que mal et repartirent tous à bord de leur bateau le plus rapidement possible, criant « Capitaine ! » un bon nombre de fois.  
Une fois partis, les villageois crièrent tous de joie et vinrent féliciter les jeunes gens, admiratifs devant les techniques des trois garçons.

Honey était heureuse de s'être battue à leur côté, aux côtés de l'équipage qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps et qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute plus jamais, sauf dans les livres d'histoire.

Un enfant lui ramena sa bague en Kairouseki qu'elle remit à son doigt. Elle admira la pierre et se demanda à quel point elle avait voyagé sur ce vaste océan, quelles péripéties elle avait bien put connaitre. Elle repensa alors à sa mère, à son pari, à toutes ces aventures qu'elle lui avait promis de vivre. La voix de Nami la fit sortir de ses pensées :

- Ha ! Le Log Pose…Il est rechargé ! cria-t-elle joyeusement.

Honey eut un haut-le-cœur. L'heure du départ était arrivée. Les villageois regardèrent tous Honey avec des visages indécis ; ils savaient qu'elle n'avait pas dit aux pirates qu'elle voulait partir avec eux et qu'en même temps elle ne voulait plus partir, à cause d'eux.

Ils firent tout de même mine de s'éloigner pour la laisser seule avec eux et la pousser à réagir. Pendant ce temps, le cœur d'Honey battait à cent à l'heure. La partie gauche de son cerveau lui criait que c'était sa dernière chance, mais la partie droite lui rappelait que son village avait besoin d'elle.

«…quand tu comprendras qu'on a pas besoin de toi… ». Les paroles de Chiaki lui revinrent en mémoire. « …seule chose qu'on puisse faire pour te remercier…tu crois qu'on pourra vivre comme si de rien n'était après t'avoir privé de ton rêve le plus cher ?…il faut vivre ta vie maintenant… »

- Ussop, Zoro et Sanji, allez préparer le départ ! ordonna soudainement la voix de Nami.

- Oui, Nami-san ! répondit celle de Sanji.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les frais de l'auberge, je ne vous ferrais rien payer ! dit la voix d'Hayako-san au loin, qui fut longuement remerciée pour ce geste généreux.

« Le plus important c'est pas nous mais ton rêve, Honey ! »

- Attendez ! dit alors la jeune fille.

Les pirates, tous réunis autour d'elle, la regardèrent sans comprendre. Honey se gifla mentalement. Elle avait laissé ces mots s'échapper. Son cœur battait toujours aussi vite et elle hésita avant de poursuivre. Puisqu'elle avait commencé, mieux valait terminer, non ?

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir comme ça…Sinon je le regretterais toute ma vie ! continua-t-elle.

Elle avait toute l'attention des pirates et se sentit rougir. Elle allait au moins leur dire ça, même si ça ne servait à rien.

- Je voulais juste que vous sachiez…que vous sachiez…

Elle sentit à nouveau ses larmes monter. Décidemment, il fallait qu'elle apprenne à être moins sensible !

- Je voulais que vous sachiez que mon rêve, c'est de gagner un pari que j'ai fais avec ma mère il y a longtemps…

« Allez Honey, dis le ! »

- …Mon rêve, c'est d'être un membre de l'équipage du futur Seigneur des pirates !

Tous les regards se firent étonnés, puis très vite ils furent remplacés par des sourires complices.

- Je sais que je ne peux pas faire partie de votre équipage, mais-

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? la coupa alors Luffy. T'es déjà notre nakama, Honey ! Dépêches toi d'aller préparer tes affaires, on s'en va !

La jeune fille resta sans voix.

- N…Nakama ? réussit-elle à articuler.

Luffy approuva vivement, de même que les autres pirates.

- Alors, je peux faire partie de l'équipage ? demanda Honey avec une petite voix.

- Tu fais déjà partie de l'équipage Honey-chan ! répondit Sanji.

- Et puis de toute façon, c'est moi qui vais devenir le Seigneur des pirates, alors si tu veux réaliser ton rêve, il faut bien que tu viennes avec nous, non ? ajouta Luffy.

- Mais…Mon village…voulut répliquer Honey.

Hayako-san, apparue derrière elle, l'interrompit cependant :

- Arrête de renier ce que tu veux le plus au monde, Honey ! Dis nous réellement ce que tu souhaites le plus !

La jeune fille ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle se sentait honteuse de faire passer son rêve avant sa deuxième famille… « Laisse parler ton cœur ».

- Je…Je veux partir avec eux ! dit-elle finalement entre deux sanglots.

Tous les villageois poussèrent alors un même « Hourra ! », et Honey les regarda sans comprendre.

- Tu l'as enfin dit, Honey-chan !

- On est si heureux pour toi !

Pourquoi étaient-ils heureux ? Si elle partait, ils allaient devoir vivre dans la peur, comme avant ! Ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte ?

- Mais, et vous alors ? dit-elle.

Hayako-san lui donna un bout de papier sur lequel était apposé le sceau de la Marine. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite et dut relire deux fois tant ses yeux étaient humides. C'était une lettre de confirmation. Mais confirmation de quoi ? L'aubergiste répondit à la question de la jeune fille :

- Quand tu étais partie, on a reçut la visite de la Marine. Ils nous ont dit qu'ils allaient installer un poste au village, comme ça nous serions protéger constamment.

- Mais alors…Vous serez en sécurité ! comprit finalement Honey. Mais pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit plus tôt ?

- Parce que sinon, tu n'aurais pas dit ce que tu avais sur le cœur ! Et puis il fallait bien que tu te bouges toi-même pour ton rêve !

- Alors…Je peux partir tranquillement ! dit joyeusement Honey.

Elle se jeta au cou de l'aubergiste et l'enlaça aussi fort qu'elle put, ce que fit aussi la vielle femme.

- Hayako-san, je ne peux plus respirer…

Honey sentit alors quelque chose de lourd tomber à côté d'elle. Quand l'aubergiste la lâcha, elle constata que c'était son sac de voyage, apporté par Chiaki.

- On avait déjà tout préparé, expliqua celui-ci. Il y a d'autres sacs avec toutes tes affaires, y comprit tes bagues et tes photos, ils sont déjà à bord.

Honey fit alors face à tous les villageois, réunis devant le Vogue Merry.

- Merci tout le monde. Merci pour tout ! Merci de m'avoir accueillie et de m'avoir acceptée parmi vous et merci de…

Elle ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase car un sanglot vint l'en empêcher. Ses larmes vinrent à nouveau mouiller ses joues. Akiya, le maire, s'approcha alors d'elle, avec quelque chose en main.

- Tiens Honey ! De la part de tout le monde, on te donne cet Eternal Pose pour que tu retrouves ton chemin et que tu puisse revenir ici, chez toi.

La jeune fille contempla l'objet de ses yeux humides. Les Eternal Pose étaient des Log Pose figés sur un seul champ magnétique, ainsi ils indiquaient la direction de seulement une île en particulier, sans jamais changer. Cet objet signifiait son permis de retour sur Cozy Shelter.

- Merci…dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

Elle essuya alors vivement ses larmes et tenta de se reprendre. Les pirates étaient tous montés à bord du Vogue Merry et n'attendaient plus qu'elle pour partir. Elle allait dire un dernier adieu quand Chiaki s'avança vers elle.

- Tu vas me manquer, p'tite tête. Tache de profiter à fond de tes aventures.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ç-

Honey avait été coupée par un moyen auquel elle ne s'attendait pas du tout. En effet, Chiaki s'était penché sur elle et l'avait embrassée. Elle put sentir ses joues s'empourprer violement mais elle ne rompit pas le contact. Elle entendit les cris d'agonie de Sanji depuis le Vogue Merry, puis une sorte de « heureusement, il me reste Nami-san » et un coup de poing contre une pauvre tête blonde. Mais tout ça, elle s'en fichait. Ces bruits étaient devenus irréels maintenant.

Chiaki interrompit le baiser et dit :

- Et ça, c'est pour que je sois sûr que tu reviennes ! Parce que tu peux prendre trois ou dix ans, je t'attendrais.

- Idiot…murmura Honey avec un sourire. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour revenir !

- Eh bien alors c'est un cadeau de départ comme un autre ! répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire complice.

Honey le regarda une dernière fois, triste de ne pas pouvoir en profiter plus. Il fallait qu'il fasse ça juste avant qu'elle parte, histoire de bien la faire languir !  
Elle sauta sur le bateau pirate avec agilité et vit tous les villageois lui faire de grands signes, certains même étaient en train de pleurer, surtout les enfants et Hayako-san.

- La prochaine fois que je reviendrais, j'aurais réalisé mon rêve ! leur cria-t-elle alors que le Vogue Merry quittait le port de Cozy Shelter. Faites attention à vous !

Les villageois lui répondirent par des cris et ils continuèrent de lui faire signe jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez loin pour ne plus être distinguée clairement.

Honey se retourna alors vers ses compagnons, et elle fut surprise en les voyant avec des chopes de bières à la main.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? leur demanda-t-elle alors.

- Ben, on trinque ! répondit Luffy joyeusement.

La jeune fille s'approcha, pas sûre de comprendre. Nami lui tendit une chope qu'Honey prit dans sa main puis déclara :

- A notre nouvelle nakama !

- Kampaï ! crièrent tous les pirates en chœur.

Honey sentit une flamme s'allumer en elle. Quelque chose qui la rassurait et la réconfortait. Elle quittait sa famille pour en rejoindre une autre, avec laquelle elle allait traverser toute sorte d'épreuves.

Elle était en route pour réaliser son rêve auprès des pirates qu'elle avait tant attendu, auprès de ses nouveaux nakamas.

_Un peu plus tard, sur le Vogue Merry..._

- KYAAAAAAA ! J'AI OUBLIE L'ARGENT DES PARIS ! POURQUOIII ?

* * *

**Eh ben voila, une histoire de finie, une !**

**Alors finalement ma petite Honey part à l'aventure avec les Mugiwaras (c'est beau tout ça...), et non, elle ne reste pas avec Chiaki...Mais bon, ils se retrouveront plus tard, c'est pas grâve =D **

**Honey se serra tout de même battue aux côtés de Luffy et des autres dans ce chapitre (souhait exhausé pour Sid-X8). Pardonnez moi mon délire sur le jeu dans les sources chaudes, mais je voulais que les personnages se rapprochent encore plus.**

**Et encore une fois, j'ai essayé de respecter les caractères des perso, mais comme ils ont toujours plusieurs réactions possibles, c'est difficile de choisir la bonne ^^'**

**J'hésite à faire un long épilogue qui se passerait quand tout le monde est séparé à l'archipel Sabaody et qui concernerait l'endroit où atterirait Honey...  
Ma lectrice préférée n'a qu'a me dire ce qu'elle en pense, si elle peut encore supporter mon imagination quelque peu inquiétante parfois =) (Oui oui, c'est à toi que je parle, Sid !)**

**Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir suivit ma fic ! (Ace passera chez vous pour vous remerciez, je l'ai employé pour ça...humhum)**


End file.
